


Call me by my name.

by oobijor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daehwi is portrayed younger than Jihoon but is in legal age, Fluff and Angst, Jisung mom appearance, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, deephwi if you squint, host!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oobijor/pseuds/oobijor
Summary: Jihoon knows people only like him because they can pay him to get him on bed. Jihoon doesn't mind, he needs the money to survive.Daniel is used to people who only likes him because they think he's perfect. He only wants to be loved.Another host!AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah fuck! Yes! You’re so good!”

The old man says as Jihoon rides him.

Jihoon closed his eyes. He just wants to get this over with, get his pay and leave this place.

“Oh my god! I’m close!”

_Shut up!_

Jihoon thinks to himself.

“Ahhh!!”

The old man rides his orgasm. Jihoon unlatches himself from the man and let both of them catch their breaths.

“The money’s on the table.”

Jihoon climbs down of the bed and checks the cash inside the envelope. He immediately puts it in his bag and lets himself to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Thanks.”

He made sure to clean, really clean himself during shower. He hates this. He hates when he’s taken home by some old man who’s bored of their wives and uses his body to relieve themselves but his college fees and expenses does not care what he likes or dislikes, he thinks to himself. So he washes his body once, twice until his skin reddens of too much rubbing.

“I can drive you home.” The man said after seeing Jihoon packs his belongings.

“That’s not necessary.”

It’s not the first time someone offered him something like this. Some offer more (a house to stay, even a car. _Tempting,_ Jihoon would think) but Jihoon does not want to get involve with their unfaithful lives.

“At least give me your name. I’ll come back at the club to see you.”

Jihoon’s number 1 rule when he got this job: Never give your name to your “clients”.

He originally worked as a waiter in Jisung’s club until one night, a man took interest in him and asked Jisung if he’s available for the night. Jisung defended that he’s not and he’s just a waiter but the man offered money and Jihoon was desperate. The pay as a waiter isn’t enough to support him in college. His parents were divorced until his mom died and he hates his father for leaving them so he’s on his own.

Jisung told him not to do this but he said he’ll try it just once. If he can’t take it, then he’s out. Then it became more than once, twice until it became a regular thing. It’s paying his college fees and gives him more than instant ramyun to eat. Plus, he’s tired of mooching off Jisung and Daehwi’s apartment he needs to pay his share of rent too although Jisung told him it’s okay.

“If you’re gonna look for me in the club. Tell them you’re looking for the boy who loves winking.”

With that, he took off out the hotel. Of course, this wouldn’t be the man’s house. Who dares bring their affairs on their own home even if their wives aren’t in?

He reached the bus stop and checks his watch.

 _Fuck! I probably won’t get enough sleep for tomorrow!_ Jihoon grunts.

 

 

 

 

And he did overslept. He was running into the university grounds to get into class the next morning.

“Better late than never, Mr. Park. That’s the third time this week. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, sorry.”

One thing that Jihoon hates is attention. Being late means all eyes will be on him interrupting the class. He lowers his head and sat beside Woojin.

“What is it time, Daehwi not shutting up until you realize the sun is up?” Woojin asked not even looking at him.

“You know the boy’s a talker.”

Lie. Jihoon does not even know if Daehwi went home last night. Probably slept in one of his client’s house after being taken home from the club.

Daehwi and Jisung can sure talk out of their mouths without getting tired, that’s the truth. But Woojin does not know about his job. No one, except Daehwi, in the university does. That will mean trouble for both of them.

“You boys gossip too much.”

Woojin and Daehwi are the only friends Jihoon has in this university. He doesn’t feel the need to make friends during his entire college life. Not when he’s in this kind of job.

Jihoon either zoned out or slept during his other classes. He’ll be back home to by night to prepare before going to the club. That’s how Jihoon’s days mostly go.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Daniel! Let’s go!”

Seongwu whines in Daniel’s ear.

Daniel just rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Come on! It’ll be fun! Plus there’ll be hot guys you won’t even remember Sungwoon existed.”

 _What the fuck?_ Daniel hissed in his mind and then glares at Seongwu.

“Does Minhyun hyung know about this?”

“Of course not! Why would I tell Minhyun? Also, this isn’t about me, this is about you having fun!”

“Says you!”

“What’s up, plebs?” a familiar voice says.

“Oh wow, Jaehwan. That’s really coming out from you?” Seongwu, sarcastic.

“Hyung, can you please collect you boyfriend before I punch him the face?” Daniel says to Minhyun who’s coming to their seat with Jaehwan.

“Seongwu, give Daniel a break. And he’s not my boyfriend.” Minhyun says passively.

“Yet! Hi Minhyunie!” Seongwu adds.

“I can totally sympathize with you, hyung. Seongwu hyung is bad news.” Jaehwan says then sticks his tongue out to Seongwu.

“I don’t get why you two are still not dating. You both like each other.” Daniel butts in sipping his cola.

“I do like Seongwu, a lot, but with thesis coming up ---“

“You have no time for dates. Yeah, yeah I know.” Seongwu cuts him.

“Are we gonna talk about this again, Seongwu?”

“I didn’t say anything! Daniel brought it up!” Seongwu raises his hands in defeat.

“…but why are you two always together these days? Am I getting replaced?”

“Oh please! Minhyun hyung does not even say anything to me even if I don’t flirt with him.”

With this, Daniel feels like nothing happened. When he’s with his friends, he forgets. Like the whole thing with Sungwoon never happened.

Daniel plays in the varsity and have had Sungwoons in his life. Those people who think Daniel is perfect, that he has it all. Face, body and fame. Those people who thinks Daniel is a price they must win out of all those people who admire him. Then after they got him, they put him in display for show. Daniel, being the naive guy that he is, pays no mind even though his friends kept telling him not to be in a relationship if he’s not sure with it. But sometimes, Daniel invests too much feeling on his flings than he should have having the bad end of the straw when it doesn’t work out. Like with Sungwoon.

“Ugh! Are we gonna spend out last year in college like this?  Buried in school papers?”

“You know what? I have an idea. I know this club downtown...” Seongwu clapping his hands.

“And you know this how?” Minhyun raised his eyebrow.

“Ads! You know those papers that flew right in your face when you’re walking to school?”

Daniel holds his laugh, afraid that Minhyun will get serious and starts a fight with Seongwu.

“No, but really, let’s take Daniel out! We can all have fun!”

“What? I’m okay!” Daniel tried to protest.

“Count me out. I have a research paper due on Monday.” Minhyun says taking a bite off his sandwich.

“Oh come on! It’s a Friday, Minhyunie!”

“That means I only have two days to finish the paper, Seongwunie.”

“Be glad, you’re cute.”

“You love me.”

“I know.”

“Ugh! Can you stop? Hyung, text me the details. Minhyun hyung and I need to go back lunch is almost over. And Daniel, don’t you dare ditch on us.” Jaehwan says tapping Minhyun’s shoulder to remind the time.

“Seongwu, you better behave yourself out there.” Minhyun warns.

Daniel is left with Seongwu wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Why am I friends with you?”

 

 

 

 

> _Kim Jaehwan [7:03 PM]_
> 
> _Hyung, Jinyoung says he wants to come. I_
> 
> _can tell him no if Daniel’s not okay with it._

Seongwu flashes his phone screen to Daniel.

“He can come. Why did Jaehwan think I’m not okay with Jinyoung?”

Daniel wondered. He does not have a problem with Jinyoung but when Daniel decided to burn all bridges that connects him to Sungwoon, Jinyoung was the only string left that reminds him of the man. Jinyoung is Sungwoon’s friend. Daniel met him a few times when he’s with Sungwoon. They eventually became friends, enjoyed each other’s talks and plays game together. But Jinyoung is also Minhyun’s friend which tells him it’s stupid to get the younger in their mess of a relationship when he’s done nothing wrong.

Seongwu types in a response as they get inside their shared room.

 

 

 

 

They all met at the club’s entrance. Daniel lets out a final sigh announcing that he has no choice but to go in with his friend’s “amazing” idea of having fun. Don’t get Daniel wrong. He love the booze but not in this kind of setup. He loves parties at someone’s house, typical college parties where you’re 100% sure that you’re surrounded by people whose ages are in your range. Not like this where you’ll see old men and women looking for young meats to chew.

 

“Let’s go in!” Seongwu shouts and opened the club’s door.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon normally wears his waiter uniform and let people figure out if he’s a host or not. But on occasions, he dresses up in a button down shirt with few buttons undone (for the teasing) and slacks that hug his thighs perfectly for show. Jihoon decided that tonight is one of those nights. It’s a Friday anyways, they were expecting more customers than usual.

 

“Yah Lee Daehwi! Where were you last night?” He heard Jisung at the back.

“I got so wasted I passed out after my session last night.” Daehwi answered as he combs his hair.

“So you decided to just sleep in and did not even bother to go to school the next day?”

“Mom! I’m here now, aren’t I? School can wait there wasn’t much today right, Jihoon hyung?”

“I slept through most of my classes because my session ended late last night.” Jihoon answered.

Jihoon and Daehwi looked at each other and laughed at the same time.

“Yah! You think this is funny? I should fire the both of you if you’re going to be like this.”

 

They love Jisung. He is like their mom/dad that they never had growing up. Always so caring, selfless at times but he can seriously tone down the nagging, Jihoon thought to himself. They love to tease him sometimes because they think Jisung being in panic mode is so funny. But they love him, they understand where he’s coming from. He took both of them in when they were struggling to survive in Seoul. They thought, they could never repay Jisung with anything with that he gave him and Daehwi.

“Hyung, I’m going out first. Test the waters if there are loaded whales.” Daehwi got up from his seat.

“You sure? We just opened though?”

Daehwi just winks at him and proceeded to leave the dressing room.

 

 

The night deepens when Jihoon decided to go out and display himself for the customers. He was immediately invited to a table with a group of men who look like in their 40s. He sat on one of the man’s lap and gave him drinks to entertain them. It always start like this. But Jihoon always has his options open. He will not settle on one customer unless he thinks he’s a “loaded whale” as Daehwi called it. He’d let the man drink until he’s out of it. He’ll excuse himself if he does not like the man, unless they offer more.

 _At least I get to pick!_ Jihoon thought back then when he was starting on this job.

He was entertaining the man but he was not having fun himself. Plus the man looks like he can only pay for the drinks. So Jihoon started looking out for possible targets. He then spots a table of young men. (College students?) He surveys the table with his eyes to make sure until one of them locked eyes with him. Gray hair, sharp eyes, and wide shoulders and by looking how his feet are laid on the floor with legs folded, he looks like he’s tall too.

Jihoon has been in this job for a while to know his game. You look at him in the eyes for too long, you became his prey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow! My eyes are on a feast!” Seonwgu announced!

“With old men?” Daniel countered.

“No with the hosts! Look at them! They’re all so hot and cute!”

 _Seongwu’s right though, but don’t they look too young for this job? Is this place running illegally? But if it’s the club’s marketing strategy to hire young looking ones, I got to say it’s effective._ Daniel thinks.

“I’ll get us some drinks.” Jinyoung speaks up leaving Seongwu and Jaehwan to enjoy their “feast”.

Daniel didn’t want to be a party pooper so he forced himself to join the guys on their lookout. It still feels weird to actually see people selling their bodies for pleasure. How can they do that, Daniel doesn’t want to know. He then spots a boy in white in the middle of men on one table.

 _Now I’m sure this place is running illegally._ Daniel thinks.

_That boy looks like he’s still in high school! Don’t they do background checks on their employees?_

Daniel realized he was staring at the boy for too long when he saw him looking right back at him.

“Where’s Jinyoung?” Seongwu asked.

Daniel not listening. Still not breaking eye contact with the boy.

“Hyung! Hyung! Look! Jinyoung’s gotten ahead of us.” Jaehwan points at one direction where Jinyoung is seen talking to a guy smaller than him.

“I was wondering why our drinks are not here yet! Come on, let’s go to the dance floor!”

“You guys go ahead. I’ll join later.” Daniel finally looking away from the boy.

Daniel did not even get a reply from both and went off to lose themselves in the dancing crowd.

“Hi!”

An unfamiliar voice startled Daniel.

“Hello?”

“You were looking. Is it safe to assume you want me here? On your table?”

Daniel heard the words but it’s as if he forgot how to talk. He was looking at the boy closely almost memorizing the boy’s face. Brown hair styled that fits his cute face. Big black eyes that felt like he’s been suck into. The beautiful shape of his lips form when he smiles...

Then Daniel sees a hand blocking his beautiful view of the night.

“You still there?”

“Oh! Right, sorry. The music was too loud. What was that again?” Daniel embarrassed at himself. He did even had a sip of drink yet.

The boy left a chuckle.

“Where are your friends?”

“Oh they’re out there. Having their time.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll join them later. I was about to get some drinks. I haven’t had any yet.”

“I can get you some! It’s on me.” The boy smiles.

 

 _Fuck! This is going to be a long night._ Daniel thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon excused himself from the group of men and walk towards the boy when he saw his friends left their table.

 _Young ones for a change? Why not?_ Jihoon thought to himself.

“Hi!”

“Hello?”

 _Oh he looks even handsome up close! He’s just sitting but I can already tell he’s tall. And you know what they say about tall guys._ Jihoon speak in his mind.

“You were looking. Is it safe to assume you want me here? On your table?”

The boy did not respond. Jihoon thinks he caught in his trap.

Jihoon believes his own looks are just average. His clients say he’s beautiful but he knows they’re empty words just to get in his pants. But experience taught him to overcome his looks and seduce his way in and have the other in his hand.

Jihoon tried to get the boy back and waved his hand in his face.

“You still there?”

“Oh! Right, sorry. The music was too loud. What was that again?” The boy looked flustered and Jihoon thought that was cute.

“Where are your friends?”

“Oh they’re out there. Having their time.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll join them later. I was about to get some drinks. I haven’t had any yet.”

“I can get you some! It’s on me.”

Jihoon calls in a waiter and list down his order himself on the waiter’s notepad.

“Rum? Vodka?”

“Anything.”

“Anything it is.” Jihoon proceeds in writing and gave the notepad back to the waiter.

“So, out on a Friday night? Exams are over?” Jihoon asked. Confirming if they are still students.

“No, exams are way behind. This is my friend’s idea. He thinks we shouldn’t waste our last year in college bummed in school works so here we are!”

_Oh! College students in their fourth year. Better._

“I’m Daniel!” Jihoon’s thoughts was interrupted as the boy introduced himself offering his hand.

“Hi, Daniel!” Jihoon shooked his hand.

“You?”

“You can call me whatever you want.”

That’s Jihoon’s typical host line because “Rule #1: Never give out your name”.

“Okay Mr. Whatever-you-want.”

“Yep that’s me!” Jihoon says as he flashes his host smile to Daniel

Then the waiter comes back with their drinks.

“No but really, what’s your name?”

“I don’t have a name. You can give me one.” Jihoon flashes his smile.

It’s the truth. In here, Jihoon is not Jihoon. This is far from the real Jihoon. Outside of the club, he never initiates a talk. Outside, Jihoon never talks to about anyone. He does not dress like this when he’s not working. He doesn’t flirt with strangers. He never drinks when he’s not working. The only thing that he and Jihoon share is this body which is also the only thing everyone wants from him.

Which reminds him to get down the business. He places his hand on Daniel’s legs and motions his thumb in circles.

Daniel face reddens looking flustered.

He’s ready to take this somewhere else when Daniel placed his hand on top of his to stop Jihoon of what he was doing.

“Can we talk a bit more?”

“Oh! I’m sorry! That was rude of me, wasn’t it?”

Jihoon was never rejected when he initiates the mood for sex. If there’s any, even the slightest hint of rejection on any of his clients, he does not go for a second time and will start to look somewhere else where his offer will be accepted.

“No! No! I just…”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! Please excuse me.”

He was about to leave when Daniel grabbed his wrist.

“No don’t leave. I’m sorry! It’s just my first time in this kind of place. I barely had any cash on me now but can you stay? I’ll find a way.”

He knew the boy was rambling. He found it cute but if he has no money to pay Jihoon, he might as well not waste his time on him. Remember, his bills don’t care whatever he likes or dislikes. They’re waiting to be paid.

“Please?” Daniel is still holding Jihoon’s wrist

Jihoon knows puppy eyes when he sees one. He let out a chuckle.

_He says he’ll find a way._

“Okay.”

“Stay here. I’ll be back, I promise.”

Daniel stood up and heads to his friends on the dance floor. He saw his friends ducking their heads to look at Jihoon from afar.

_I can’t believe he was asking his friends for money just to take a prostitute home. Is he that lonely?_

Jihoon thinks as he saw Daniel walking back to their table.

“So…my place?” Daniel asked

“Your place.” Jihoon agreed.

 

 

 

They reached Daniel’s place in a taxi. Jihoon was used to his clients driving him in their car. He was surprised when Daniel hailed a taxi when they got out of the club.

_Cute_

They let themselves in. Jihoon surveyed the place. A typical college place it’s almost like theirs it’s just a bit messy. Leftover snacks on the coffee table, unwashed dishes on the sink. Typical.

“So…uhmm.” Daniel hesitates.

“I’ll take a shower first.” Jihoon said cupping Daniel’s face to calm him down. He looks like he’s about to explode in his current state.

“Okay.” Daniel’s shoulder softens.

 

 

Daniel was sitting on the edge of his bed when Jihoon got out of shower wearing only his dress shirt and underwear. The bed was small. Jihoon wondered if they could really do it here. Worse comes to worst, they’d do it on the floor.

Jihoon can sense Daniel is nervous. He mentioned that it’s his first time doing this, not the sex but one night stands with someone he took home from a club.

Jihoon sat on Daniel’s laps facing the boy and lifts his chin.

“Hey.”

Daniel just smiled back.

“Don’t be nervous. I’ll make you feel good tonight. That’s what I do best.”

Lie. He’s not sure if he can really make people feel good. Not when he doesn’t feel the same when he’s doing it with old men. But he’s got to make Daniel loosen up or this will feel like he’s molesting the boy.

“Oka-“

Jihoon goes in for a kiss and breaks it immediately.

“Sorry, I forgot to ask but am I allowed to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Then Jihoon proceeds nibbling Daniel’s plump lips closing his eyes. He tried to move his tongue out to ask for entrance in which Daniel immediately complies. Jihoon knows this isn’t Daniel’s first time doing it by the way he moves his tongue with his, filling up each other’s caves.

Jihoon then tugs Daniel’s shirt up and throws it aside while continuing the kiss. He didn’t get the chance to see Daniel’s torso but when his hands travel to feel the latter’s body, Jihoon opened his eyes in shock feeling Daniel’s toned chest and rock hard abs.

He pushes Daniel down lightly so he’s lying on his back on the bed while Jihoon kisses Daniel on the jaw, down to his neck. Daniel smells so nice he wanted to bite and leave bruises on his body but it’s against his rule. Never leave any marks on your clients. He proceeds to kiss Daniel’s chest down to confirm what his hands had discovered earlier.

When Jihoon lifts his head up to unbuckle Daniel’s belt, he saw the boy looking at him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Just like what he’s heard during other sex sessions he’s had. He just smiled and pulled Daniel’s pants down to his knees leaving only his underwear shaping the boy’s hardened length. Jihoon was not mistaken by his impression of Daniel. He’s big and he thinks he’s in for a ride tonight.

He tugged the garter of Daniel’s revealing his glory to Jihoon’s sight. He looked at him in the eyes and places his lips on the head. He slides it in his mouth not tearing his gaze away when Daniel throws his head back.

“Oh god!”

Jihoon continues with a slow pace, going deeper every time to measure if he can swallow Daniel whole. He tries it once and thought he can until his lips were touching the base of length. Jihoon has done this so many times that he has almost perfect control of his gag reflex. Daniel bucked his hips at the action.

“Oh god! That was so good!”

He continues the pace and deep throats in between. Daniel shows no signs of coming yet when Jihoon felt like he’s going to get cramps on his neck.

 _The stamina of the youth is really different._ Jihoon says to himself.

Jihoon detaches his mouth on Daniel’s cock and replaced it with his hands to continue.

“Lube?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Condoms?”

“Nope.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes in his imagination just so Daniel wouldn’t see it.

_I thought college was all about sex and studies? Are times changing?_

“Figures.”

Jihoon goes out to his bag and brought out his lube and condoms. He always brings extra at work just in case of times like this. He would not risk doing it raw and catch some disease. That’s bad for business.

He ladders an amount of lube in one hand and throws the condom to the bed.

“You can wait, right? It kind of takes time for me to loosen up.” Jihoon says as he walked to the bed and hovers over Daniel while tries to massage his hole.

“Yeah sure. Can I kiss you?”

Jihoon does not say anything and goes in immediately for Daniel’s lips.

Jihoon is always tight so inserting one finger is easy. It’s always the second and third that’s a bitch.

He breaks the kiss when he inserted the second finger and let out a moan.

“You okay?”

“Yeah just- aah!”

“You need help?”

Jihoon shocked at the offer. No one has ever fingered him other than himself. No one even offered as if they expected Jihoon to be always ready when they put it in him. Jihoon pushes himself to lie on his back beside Daniel spreading out his legs handing the lube to the latter. He unbuttons his dress shirt while the other pours the liquid on to his hands.

Daniel inserts one finger and Jihoon won’t lie that it feels better when others do it. He just closes his eyes and held a moan. Jihoon never shows any sign of weakness during his sessions. He always make sure that the others know he’s the one in control.

“Don’t hold it in. Let me hear you.” Daniel said as he insert another finger.

_No!_

Jihoon kept his pride and bites on his lower lip to suppress any moans from coming out.

As if taking the challenge, Daniel inserts another finger which made Jihoon gasp in shock.

“Sorry, you’re still too tight it might hurt later when I enter.”

_You fucker!_

Jihoon winces and whimpers at the action. On the corner of this eyes, he might have seen a smirk from Daniel but it must’ve been his mind playing tricks on him.

“Hnngg”

“You look so beautiful like this, do you know that?”

Jihoon still tried to fight it and bit his arm to make sure no noise is coming out from him. He gave up when Daniel hit his spot.

“Uhhh!”

“So it was here.”

Daniel continued thrusting his fingers into Jihoon. The latter boy’s mind now in a daze. He’s getting dizzy because of too much stimulation and wants more than fingers to do the task.

Jihoon reached for the condom he threw on the bed earlier and throws it to Daniel.

“You’re ready?”

“Just fuck me already!”

Daniel smiled at the command.

“So you curse with that cute face?”

Jihoon blushed at the compliment. He hates that he’s now submitted to Daniel.

Daniel now tears the condom’s packaging and puts it on his throbbing dick. Places its head on Jihoon’s entrance then goes to kiss the latter’s neck.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel good tonight.”

 _Fuck!_ Jihoon thinks as Daniel whispers in to his ear.

“Fuuucck! You’re still so tight after all that?”

Daniels says as he entered Jihoon with his head until it’s all inside Jihoon.

Jihoon places his arms around Daniel’s neck as the latter started thrusting in a slow pace. Then speed gradually increasing hitting Jihoon’s spot.

“Daniel! Ah!!! Daniel!”

Jihoon seems possessed. All resolution gone as Daniel pounds him driving him crazy

“Yes! I’m here! Say my name!” Then Daniel held Jihoon’s length rubbing it to match his pace.

“Daniel! Aaah!! Daniel! Aah!”

“I’m close!”

“Aaaahh!!”

 

They both ride their orgasms until Daniel flopped on top of Jihoon catching his breath.

“Oh my god!” The only thing that came out of Daniel’s mouth after.

 

_Oh my god! That was…so good! Is this what they call a ‘good fuck’?_

Jihoon does not know the answer to his question but he’s sure this might be close to that. Jihoon rarely came in most of his sex sessions. He takes care of himself alone in the showers after his clients are done relieving themselves in him.

Jihoon’s eyes are giving up. He’s so tired and he’s even lacking in sleep after last night’s sex. Then everything turns black.  Jihoon fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Daniel still catching his breath.

No response.

“Hey?”

Daniel pushes himself up and saw that the boy is now sleeping. He smiles at the view and fixes the other’s hair.

“He must’ve been so tired.”

He unlatches himself and went straight to the bathroom to clean himself. He made sure to clean the other boy too as he’s still covered in cum.

He rummaged his wardrobe to see if there’s anything that will fit the boy. He’s much smaller in frame and Daniel’s sure all his clothes will be bigger on him.

He grabbed a gray hoodie and tries to put it on him (which was not an easy task) and puts on a pair of boxers for his bottom.

As he lays down on the bed beside the stranger, Daniel looks at the boy and tries to memorize his face again.

“I wish you’d still be here when I wake up tomorrow.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm a new writer! I've written some amateur works before. I really don't know if this is a good one or not. Or if I'm really that good (I doubt) but I had ideas and I just thought why not do it with my favorite ship, nielwink. I've seen some works with the same kind of setup even with the same scenes but I already have some chapters drafted out TT.TT it's gonna be a waste to scrap them out so I'll be really glad even if just a single soul will read this fic.
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome. I believe it'll make me better.
> 
> Also, I'm bad at summary! Well, see you next chapter!
> 
> Please love nielwink! Chu~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has been in this job for a while and no one even bothered to clean him up after sex even fold his clothes so Jihoon can leave with no worries. He was offered so much more, but these small acts are always missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get to see a glimpse of Jihoon's life outside the club.
> 
> You can literally skip this part but I just wanted to really thank everyone who gave my work a chance. The comments were really heartwarming it really encouraged me! Thank you again! I hope I don't disappoint you guys in the future and if I do, I'm sorry in advance uwu

Jihoon feels the sunlight heat on his face but is reluctant to open his eyes. That is, until he felt a warm blow of air on top of his head.

_I did not have a fan placed on the headboard. My windows are not on that side either? Did I sleep on the wrong side of the bed?_

He gathers strength to open one his eyes to look. He didn’t see a fan nor a window but a face (a handsome face) of man very close to him.

_Who is this?_

He tried to survey the room with his half-opened eye.

_Where am I?_

Jihoon never slept in in one of his customer’s house or room before. That’s a no-no, he says. What happens during the night stays on that night. No hangover (Okay, hangover sometimes), no breakfast in bed or even in kitchen. There should be nothing the next morning. _But what is this?_

“Mmhh…morning?”

“Daniel?!”

“Hi. Oops, sorry does my breath stinks?”

“Fuck!”

“Yes we did, last night. One more?”

“What? No!” Jihoon pushes him and sprang up.

_No! No! No! This cannot be happening! I spent the night on one of my fucks! Nooooo!_

“You should have woken me up!”

“Look, I’m a person who hates being woken up during my sleep. I believe in karma and I won’t do the same with others!”

“This is not funny, Daniel!” Jihoon resisted, standing up trying to gather his things.

“I’m not trying to be funny. Plus, I got tired last night as well and slept right after you.”

Jihoon is not listening. He does not want to listen. He continued packing up but saw his dress shirt and slacks hanged on of one of the chairs in the room neatly folded. That’s when he realized he’s wearing something else.

Daniel might’ve seen what he’s looking at and said,

“You fell right asleep so I cleaned you up and lent you my hoodie. I folded your clothes in case you wake up at dawn and decided to leave.” in a low tone.

Jihoon was still for a moment. He’s been in this job for a while and no one even bothered to clean him up after sex even fold his clothes so Jihoon can leave with no worries. He was offered so much more, but these small acts are always missing.

Feeling touched, Jihoon wanted to run and hug Daniel but shakes his head instead. He grabbed the clothes and went straight to the bathroom to change.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was woken up by something moving on his bed. He thought it’s just probably one of his cats but he remembered the boy he was sleeping with last night. A smile starts to form in Daniel’s lips.

_You stayed! Thank you!_

He could get used to mornings like this; seeing a beautiful boy beside him.

“Mmhh…morning?”

“Daniel?!”

“Hi. Oops, sorry does my breath stinks?”

He placed a hand close this mouth to smell. _Hmmm, it doesn’t smell though? Good!_

“Fuck!”

“Yes we did, last night. One more?” He really was open to the idea but he sees panic on the boy’s face.

“What? No! You should have woken me up!”

“Look, I’m a person who hates being woken up during my sleep. I believe in karma and I won’t do the same with others!”

And it’s true! One time he was woken up by Seongwu out of his own will and nearly kicked his hyung out of the apartment. He hated it so much and he dares not do it on other people just because he knows the feeling too well.

“This is not funny, Daniel!”

“I’m not trying to be funny. Plus, I got tired last night as well and slept right after you.”

No response. Then he saw him looking at his clothes folded on the chair.

“You fell right asleep so I cleaned you up and lent you my hoodie. I folded your clothes in case you wake up at dawn and decided to leave.”

Daniel said in a sad tone and lowers his head

Again, no response. The next thing he heard was the bathroom door closing.

 

 

He got out of his room and saw Seongwu sprawled on the sofa.

_He really outdid himself out there, I see._

He cleaned up the mess on the living room. They have a guest for Pete’s sake! (Or was it only Daniel who thinks that?)

The door to his room opened and saw the boy all dressed up holding his bag.

“I left your hoodie on the bed. Thank you. I-I gotta go.”

“Already? You can join me for breakfast before you go.”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Wai-“

And the boy was gone.

_Ha, one night stands huh? So this is what feels like paying for a night of pleasure. Wait, did he get the money?_

Daniel runs back to his room and checks his bag. The money is still there, untouched.

He thought of running after the boy but the thought of seeing him again made him excited. He stood ground.

 

 

 

Daniel tried to visit the club and look for him that night and the next but he’s nowhere to be seen.

_Well, there goes my luck. It was a free service then._

Daniel could have left the money to someone in the club but he does not even know his name. To whom he’ll leave the cash for? He does not have an answer.

Weekend flew by just like that. (Also with Seongwu pestering him about the details of what happened that night)

“Hyung!”

It was Jinyoung. Luckily, Sungwoon is not with him like he always does or he’ll ignore the kid completely.

“Hey!”

“I lost you last Friday. What happened?”

“Oh he got laid Jinyoung-ah.” Seongwu butts in.

“Ooooh! That’s a relief then! The plan all worked out.”

“Yeah, for the both of you.”

“Jinyoung, you too?”

“I may or may not have scored at one of cute boys there.”

“Yeah right, he’s nowhere to be seen right after you left.”

“Nice!” He high fives Jinyoung.

“Well, see you later, hyungs!”

Daniel and Seongwu waved at him and proceeded to walk towards their building.

“I shouldn’t have lent you that cash, you jerk!”

“I’d tell Minhyun hyung.”

Seongwu stuck his tongue out in reply.

 

 

Mondays are when Daniel and Seongwu take different classes. He’s basically alone the whole day except lunch when they all meet up at the cafeteria.

Daniel was walking to his next class but realized he forgot his notes in his locker. He immediately makes a U-turn. The hallways are almost empty around this time because classes should be starting.

_Great! I’m going to be late because of this damn brain of mine._

Then he saw a figure in hallway along the lockers.

_Well, looks like someone is also late for his class. It feels better that I’m not alone._

As he walks towards the figure (and his locker), Daniel stopped in the middle realizing who it was.

_Am I seeing things? I woke up just fine this morning though?_

He sees the boy from the club last Friday, collecting things from his locker in a hurried state. In this university.

“Hey-“

But Daniel was too late, the boy runs away after closing his lockers.

Which Daniel remembers, he was late for class too.

 

* * *

 

 

[Saturday]

Jihoon was hesitating when he reached the front door of their apartment. Jisung will probably nag him out of his ears because he did not go home last night and slept in in one of his client’s house. Worse, it the first time it’s happened to him.

He gathers his courage and turned the knob. He pushes the door slowly wishing that Jisung won’t be home to go out and do his early groceries.

But luck was not on his side.

“Park Jihoon! Is that you?”

He bit his lower lip and entered the house.

“Yes hyung, I’m home!”

“I thought you were in your room this whole time!”

 _I thought so too!_ Jihoon wanted to protest but that will worsen the situation.

“Oh I woke up early to get some coffee at this café downtown.”

Jisung crosses his arms, not amused.

“With that outfit? Jihoon that was what you were wearing last night!”

As if on cue, Daehwi walks out of his room. Bird’s nest forming on his head, scratching his eyes while letting out a big yawn.

“Oh? Jihoon hyung? You didn’t go home last night?”

_Thank you so much, Lee Daehwi. I’ll promise you a payback after this._

“Park Jihoon! You’ve got some explaining to do here!” Jisung in a raised tone.

“Hyung, I’m sorry! It’s not like I wanted this to happen! I was so dead tired last night I passed out after we did it and the next thing I know, its morning!”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop if you’re tired? One day wouldn’t hurt, Jihoon!”

“Oh my god are we talking about this again, hyung?”

It’s this conversation again. The one he always avoided. Jisung is just too good for Jihoon and he’s tired of all the guilt he’s feeling towards the elder every time he tells him, _“It’s okay Jihoon, you can do this and that. It’s okay, Jihoon I can help you with this and that.”_ He had never once felt he’d given Jisung anything to repay all the things he has done for him and Daehwi. He should just appreciate everything his hyung was doing for him but sometimes it gets suffocating being always treated like a kid.

“Talk about what, Jihoon? Talk about you paying your share of rent in this house? Daehwi and I told you it’s perfectly oka-“

_Well there it goes._

“There you go again, hyung! Always treating me like kid! Can you for once, stop caring too much about me and leave me alone?”

Jisung gasps in shock.

“Jihoon hyung! That’s enough!”

Daehwi rarely raises his voice. He may be the youngest one in this house but Daehwi is smart. He knows a lot of things that Jihoon doesn’t. That’s when he realized he’d said something wrong again out of his bad temper.

Feeling both embarrassed and upset Jihoon storms to his room.

 

Jihoon is never good with his emotions. He didn’t mean a single thing he said to Jisung and he hates himself for after what he has done. He wanted to run and apologize to his hyung but doesn’t know how.

Jihoon thinks he should give himself some time to cool down before he can talk and apologize. He’ll have to give Jisung the money he got last night later anyways.

_Wait…_

He suddenly throws his bag on the floor rummage through his things inside.

_Where is it?_

Jihoon gives up and flips his bag all over letting all his belongings fall on his floor.

He tried to remember if he misplaced it somewhere in Daniel’s place. Double checks his pocket and his wallet to make sure. He must’ve been in so much rush to get out of Daniel’s house that he forgot to take his payment.

_Wow! First, I yelled at Jisung hyung and now I don’t have the money to give him. Can this day get any better? It’s just 8 in the morning for crying out loud!_

Jihoon thought of going back to Daniel’s to collect the money then he remembered what happened last night. Smile forming on his lips.

_Huh, I must be going insane._

Daniel’s face. His body. How Daniel made him felt good last night, the texture of his lips. Daniel cleaning him up and his clothes (which he can only remember Daniel telling him).

_Maybe I don’t need the pay for that night. It was worth it, I guess?_

Jihoon thinks he’s really crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

If there’s one thing that Jihoon like about his housemates, it’s that they know how Jihoon loves his space. They knew better than to talk to him after the scene he made this morning. Jihoon spent his day at his room sleeping, reading comics or playing games on his phone only going out when he’s hungry or needed to use the restroom. Night comes when Jihoon realized he slept again. He heard a knock on his door.

“Jihoon-ah, are you still sleeping?”

Jihoon is still half-awake but wants to respond to Jisung.

“Mmmhh?” was the only response he could manage.

“I cooked dinner, you can just heat it up later. Daehwi and I are heading out in a bit.”

It’s Saturday and the bar never closes. He realized he needs to wake up and prepare for work tonight.

“Is Jihoon hyung not coming in tonight?” He heard Daehwi said outside.

“Just let him rest for today. He must’ve been tired.”

Jihoon wants to refute. He’s not tired but he remembered his exchange with Jisung this morning and thought he’s mad at him. It’s probably Jisung’s way of telling him: _“Don’t be stubborn and we’ll talk later.”_ He doesn’t want to push Jisung’s button. But the feeling of guilt takes over him again and decided to climb out of bed and rushed to open his door finding Jisung still standing outside of his room.

“Hyung.”

“Oh? I thought you were sleeping? Just take the day off-- oof!”

Jihoon launches himself to Jisung and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist.

“Hyung, I’m sorry!”

Jihoon held back a sob.

“I didn’t mean everything I said earlier! I’m really sorry!”

“Shhh, I know, I know. I’m sorry for nagging so much, too.” Jisung brushes Jihoon’s hair to calm him down.

“I just don’t want you to worry about me so much. You have your own life and I felt like I’m getting everything in it and just causing you troubles.”

“What are you talking about? You and Daehwi caused this chaos of my life.”

“Hyung!”

“Okay, I don’t mean to spoil the drama but why include me, hyung?” Daehwi intrudes.

“Kidding! I’m kidding. But Jihoon, do you think if I want something more in my life I should have gotten it by now? I mean, I own a bar and it’s doing well. Money is basically coming in to my bank account every day. So if you think I’m wasting my life worrying and nagging you two dumb heads, I’m not. I love you two you’re basically my little brothers!”

“I was thinking you’re going to say you’re the mom.”

“If I say ‘brother’, then that’s it Lee Daehwi. I’m not that old yet.”

Jihoon said nothing and tighten his hug of Jisung. He knows everything is fine now and it feels so much better like this.

“Aigoo, what a cry baby!” Jisung now rocking Jihoon in his arms.

“I’m not crying! But, hyung. I have something more to confess.”

“Huh?”

“Last night’s pay…uhhhmm…I forgot it at the customer’s house.”

Jisung stiffened for a moment and let out a deep sigh.

“Eheh, sorry?”

“Okay, but you’re not going to work tonight. You’re staying here. Clean the house while we’re gone and no going out! That’s what you get for punishment.”

“As if I have somewhere to go to anyways.”

Jisung kissed the top of Jihoon’s head and says their goodbyes to him as they leave for work that night and Jihoon thinks he cannot imagine a life without Daehwi and Jisung.

 

 

 

Jihoon did not go to work on Sunday as well and that includes Jisung and Daehwi. They decided to take time off work and do groceries and shopping together. After what happened last night, they felt like they needed this. During the night, they watched movies at home all sitting in the sofa.

“You’re really leaving the bar to Hyejin noona tonight?” Jihoon asked.

“Hyejin’s a bit on the intimidating side but she’s good.”

“I don’t really like that noona.” Daehwi pouts.

“Same.”

“Makes me want to tell her that.”

“No!” the young ones said at the same time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

[7PM Monday]

“Hey where are you going?”

Daniel doesn’t want Seongwu to know he’s going back to that club they went to the last time to meet up with his fuck.

“Just taking a walk. Maybe the convenience store or skate by the riverside. Dunno, just bored.”

“Mmmh ‘kay.”

 _What? That’s it?_ Daniel was not expecting such response until he took a look at the older and saw Seongwu not having his usual over the top energy.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?”

Seongwu hesitated for a moment but he probably decided to at least take it out of his mind to feel better or maybe think of something to do about his dilemma.

“It’s Minhyun. I haven’t even seen him today and that’s understandable at least, but not even a call or a single text. I just miss him.”

“Did you text him?”

“No, I don’t want to be annoying. You know I’m not his boyfriend.”

Silence…

“But sometimes, I think he doesn’t have a plan on making me his. Like, we’re stuck like this: Flirting. Sometimes, I think he really just wants me around because he knows I’ll always be there for him. I’m actually getting tired.”

“Hyung.”

“Oh don’t mind me, Daniel. It’s just one of my bad days. I’ll get over this.”

_Stop, hyung. You’re always pretending be okay but you’re not._

Daniel thinks but Seongwu is somehow right. He sulks at times when he and Minhyun had problems but the next thing he knows, they have already sorted them out.

“Okay, but talk to Minhyun hyung about it tomorrow or I’ll get his ass to you.” In which Seongwu just smiled.

“I’m going. I’ll be back late.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel arrived at the bar earlier than he expected. They haven’t opened up yet but there are people already waiting outside. Daniel thinks this might be a perfect time to look for the boy while he isn’t occupied with work.

 _The problem is how do I get in?_ Daniel thinks while approaching the bar’s entrance.

“Hey, sorry but we’re not open yet.” The bouncer greeted him.

“I know but I’m looking for one of your employees. He left something at my house and I’m just here to give it back to him.”

“Did you have his name?”

_Damn it. That’s the problem I don’t have his name so can I go inside and look for him myself?_

Daniel wanted to say but he knows it won’t work.

“Hyung what’s happening here?” A small boy with ginger hair approached them.

“This guy said he had something to give to one of our employees.”

“Oh I can give to him…or her, sorry. I remember we have female employees too haha! Who was it for?”

“Uhmmm…I actually don’t know his name? He didn’t tell me.” Daniel confessed.

“Ah! I think I know that person _who doesn’t have a name._ You found it annoying too, didn’t you?”

Daniel wanted to agree so much with the boy but just nodded his head.

“Yeah, I can get it to him.” The boy said, hand out asking for the item.

“Uhmmm, I hope you don’t mind but I actually wanted to talk to him?”

“Oh?.....Oh!” The boy was confused for a few seconds and looks like the words just registered on him the next.

“Say, he left that on your place, right?” The boy pointing at the thing Daniel was holding.

“Yes.”

“I see. That thing actually caused us trouble back then and I’d be glad to grant your request.” The boy now smirking devilishly.

“Oh it did? I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh no, don’t be! It wasn’t your fault. Come here.” Daniel was surprised as he was pulled by the young boy inside the establishment.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung! Hyung are you done?” The younger knocked on the door of what seemed to be like their dressing room.”

No response.

“Jihoon hyung!”

“What the hell, Daehwi? We’re not open until 30 more minutes. Stop bothering me!” The voice behind the door said.

Daniel knew that voice, although the temper was a bit shocking. Daniel smiled to himself and thought: _Jihoon. What a pretty name._

“Don’t worry, he’s always like this.” The boy, whose name was now Daehwi, whispered to Daniel.

“Someone is looking for you! He said his name was…” Daehwi paused and looks at Daniel asking for his name.

“Daniel.”

“…Daniel! He said you left something at his house. I wonder what that was.”

Silence.

“Hyung!”

“Okay! Okay, I’m coming just give me a few seconds.”

“Okay sorry about that. He’s a princess. Anyways, I’m Daehwi and you’re Daniel and I feel like we’re gonna meet aga-“

“Daehwi, what are you doing?” Jihoon said as he opens the door.

“We were talking.”

“I’m done. You can use the room now.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you two. Nice meeting you, Daniel.” Daehwi winks at him.

“So Daniel! You were gonna give me something, I heard?”

And Daniel was stunned. He didn’t know if Jihoon was wearing make-up but he is as beautiful like the last time he saw him. Clothes are a bit casual (and unusual) unlike last time but nonetheless, Daniel thinks he’s gorgeous.

“Right, you left your money on my room last time so, here.”

Jihoon eyes at the money and then Daniel.

“It’s okay. It’s been taken care of. You can keep it.”

“No, please take it! I felt guilty you even look like you were mad at me that time.”

“I wasn’t mad at you. I was mad at myself for sleeping in. I don’t really do that with my customers.”

“You weren’t mad? That’s a relief then. But take the money, please.”

“I said no, Daniel. Plus, I know you borrowed that from your friend. You can give it back.”

 _You are a stubborn one, aren’t you?_ Daniel thought.

“Well if you’re not gonna take it, then I’m gonna use it.”

“Of course, it’s yours!”

“Can I take you out then?”

“What?”

“I have the money so I’m asking if I can take you out.”

“It’s outside of business hours. That’s against the club rules.”

“Then I’ll wait.” Daniel, as if he was wagging an imaginary tail.

“You’re unbelievable. I was kidding! Let me just talk to my manager. Are you gonna be okay waiting here for a bit? I don’t trust leaving you with Daehwi especially ‘paying’ customers.” Jihoon made quotes using his fingers

“I was fine waiting until the bar’s open but yeah I’m fine waiting for a bit too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Let’s go?”

Jihoon didn’t really have to get Jisung’s permission to go out but he needs an excuse and fix himself. He was playing games on the dressing room couch when Daehwi knocked on the door (which he usually didn’t do) saying Daniel is outside waiting for him. He only got to comb his hair (and oh god my clothes!) before facing the guy waiting for him.

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

 

 

“So Jihoon!”

_I’m gonna kill you Lee Daehwi!_

“Yes?”

“You have a cute name. When I told Daehwi I was looking for someone but I don’t his name because he did not tell me, he already knew it was you so I’m guessing you really don’t tell your name at work?”

“I don’t.”

“Why?”

Jihoon cannot believe he’s talking about this to a stranger but surprisingly with Daniel, it doesn’t feel weird. But Jihoon resisted.

“I’m not answering that. That’s kind of personal.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. That was rude of me.”

“My turn. Why are we walking? Shouldn’t we just grab a taxi? If I remember, your place is more than a 30-minute drive from here?”

“We’re not going to my place, silly. I said I’ll take you out not take you home.”

“We’re going to a motel?”

“Haha! You’re so cute! I’m taking you out on a date!”

_Date? Like those things that couples do?_

“Why bother? We can do it right away. We can do the foreplay when we’re there.”

“You’re honestly thinking I took you out because I want to have sex?”

“Isn’t that what this is all about?”

“Okay I’m gonna be lying if I said I don’t want it, but that’s not the whole point of a date! Well maybe sometimes? In other cases, but that’s not what I want right now!”

Jihoon was never in a relationship let alone dates. People ask him out but he knows better than to trust them. They only want him for the sex. But Daniel right here, is not taking him out for a fuck. He wants a date!

“No no no! W-we don’t do dates. I-I don’t do dates! That’s not what a prostitute is for.”

“But I’ll pay you, remember?” Daniel still smiling taps his pocket to remind Jihoon he had money.

Jihoon wanted to protest but nothing comes in to his mind.

“And I’d like it if you don’t call yourself a prostitute for tonight, Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name and how Daniel’s voice became suddenly low.

 

 

 

They walked in silence as they go to the café Daniel mentioned. Daniel must’ve planned this Jihoon thinks. Daniel said there’s a great movie showing today and they’ll take the last full show tickets and will just stay at the café while waiting.

“What will you have, Jihoon?”

Jihoon snapped out of his daze when he heard his name.

“Huh? I-I don’t really drink coffee. Tea is fine.”

“Okay, you can go and take a seat I’ll bring our drinks there.”

“O-okay.”

As Jihoon walks towards an empty table, he grows anxious. He’s never gone out with anyone without sex. Not that Jihoon always wants it but he does not talk to people unless it’s about sex. That’s his market and that’s the only talk he’s confident in. His mind is running at full speed, he doesn’t know what to do.

He sees Daniel approaching and his anxiety grew more and more.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine, Thanks.” Then he forced a smile.

“You look uncomfortable. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have forced you in to this. I can take you back to the bar.”

“No, wait! I’m fine, really! It’s just new to me. I’ve never gone out on a date. God that was embarrassing, forget that I said that.”

Silence…

Jihoon looked up to see why Daniel isn’t talking only to see him smiling at him.

“What?”

“You’re so cute, Jihoon.”

Jihoon blushed at the compliment.

“No, I’m not!”

“I can’t believe you haven’t gone out on a date with a face like that. People are really missing out!”

“No they don’t. They just know that they can get me in to bed without the flirting….

…with the right amount of course.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking like that even just for tonight?”

For a second, Jihoon was scared of Daniel. He was looking at him with seriousness and it felt scary.

 

 

 

Jihoon did not enjoy the movie. Not even at the slightest. He even forgot the title as soon as they stepped out of the cinema. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to love every bits of it that he almost forgot that Jihoon was there with him, looking at him instead of watching the movie. It was safe to say that Jihoon watched Daniel instead of the movie.

_What is his deal? Taking a prostitute out on a date? Does he think we do those boyfriend-for-hire kinds of things? He’s such a weirdo._

Jihoon was talking in his mind.

_But he’s kinda cute, well handsome. Haha look at him getting excited at the fight scene. What a kid._

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Huh? Sorry, am I too focused on the movie? Don’t you like it? We should’ve watched a different one, right?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s halfway done anyways.”

Daniel just smiled at him and goes back to the movie.

 

 

“Say, I didn’t get to ask but how old are you?” Daniel said as they walk outside of the mall.

“I’m 20. You wanna fight me?”

“We just got off our date, why would I fight you?”

“You might be thinking I’m underage hence the holding back?”

“I actually did think that when I first met you.” Daniel chuckled

“So…if you’re 20, you must be in college, right?”

“Yes, Daniel.” Jihoon said as if the answer should be obvious.

“That’s Daniel-hyung to you!”

“What? Don’t tell me you have a kid already?”

“Hey, I’m older than you but that doesn’t mean I’m _that_ old already! I’m only 23!”

Jihoon thought it was cute that he offends Daniel.

“Geez, you made it sound like you’re way older than me. 3 years isn’t that much, you know.”

“I can already talk and walk when you came out of this world, Jihoon.”

“Fine!”

“So which college are you in?”

“What, you’re gonna stalk me now?”

“What? No! I-I’m just curious.”

“Right. But I’m not telling you. Anyways, what now? Your place?”

“Nope, I’m walking you home.”

Jihoon was in panic mode and wished he heard wrong.

“Wait, we’re not doing it on my place.”

“Of course not! I’m just walking you home.”

If Jihoon can’t even tell his name at work why would he even let people know where he lives?

“That won’t be necessary. If we’re done, I’m just gonna go back to the bar, it’s still early.”

“Can you not go back?” Daniel was holding his wrist.

“H-huh?”

“I paid you for tonight, won’t that be enough?”

Jihoon thinks he’s really gone crazy when his heart skipped another beat looking at Daniel’s dejected face.

_What is wrong with him? What is wrong with me?_

“O-okay. B-but can you let go of my hand?”

“Sorry.”

They stand in silence for a moment.

“I’ll wait until you get a cab.”

“O-okay.”

They wait in silence until Jihoon waved at a cab and stops in front of them.

“So…thank you for tonight, I guess?” Jihoon said.

“No, thank you! See you, I guess?”

Jihoon just smiled and entered the car. _What is happening to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread this multiples times but I'm sure there are still errors in it. English is not my first language.
> 
> Again, really thank you for everyone reading this. I hope you don't mind the POV switches. By the time I upload this, I should be starting chapter 4. I'll try my best to keep the pace of the updates like this. :)
> 
> A little tease to the next chapter, I toss and turned my bed a lot of times because of the fluff at the last part. :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon thought it was kind of fascinating how this group of people is talking about their lives so easily with each other. He, for one, wouldn’t know. What’s there to talk about his life? His parents getting divorced? Him mooching off of someone else’s home? Getting paid for sex? Yeah, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluff we all deserve uwu!
> 
> Again, thank you for staying in this fanfic. we're halfway done! Also, I'll give a warning because there will be quick POV switches on the first part and I hope you really don't mind. It's a scene where the character panics so I had to do that.

It was a normal day at the university, Jihoon thinks. He just did waiter errands last night so he thought he’d have all the energy he needed for the classes today but he feels tired and sleepy.

_Maybe it’s because of the ‘people’._

Greeting people in school tires him. He wished they’d stop and mind their own business. Jihoon isn’t here to mingle. He needs to graduate and find him a decent full time job.

“Say Jihoon. I think I might have gone through every convenience store in Seoul but I haven’t seen you in one of them? Which one are you in by the way?”

_Fuck._

“Why would you go to every convenience store in Seoul to find me, Woojin?” Jihoon faked a chuckle hoping to change the topic.

“Dunno, maybe just wanted to annoy you while working.”

“And that, my friend, will be my reason not to tell you.”

“Pfft you’re no fun!”

Jihoon just stuck out a tongue at him, thankful that he avoided that conversation.

 

 

 

It was lunch time.

Jihoon planned to just go to the library and sleep but Woojin insisted they eat together and he’d treat him burger. Who would pass on a free lunch, right?

“Just sit anywhere I’ll get our food. I don’t want you ordering more than just a burger.”

“Wow! You and your little faith on me, Woojin-ah”

“Faith on your stomach, that is. I don’t wanna go broke.”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and proceeded to find an empty table.

After a few minutes of waiting, he waved a hand to Woojin signaling their table’s location when a tall lanky man caught the other boy’s attention. It’s really a no surprise to Jihoon that Woojin has a lot of friends in college. With that bright energy, talents and his snarky tooth, Woojin can even run for a position in student council if he wanted to.

Jihoon saw Woojin point their table to the other guy and nodded. Woojin is approaching their table and saw the lanky guy call his friends outside.

“Friend?”

“He’s in the dance club too, a senior.”

“Oh.”

“You really have to meet a lot of people in college, Jihoon. They’d make your student life more fun!”

“I’d have to pass on that one. I’m doing just fine after finishing my first year. Thank you very much.”

Woojin just shook his head in disagreement and Jihoon started to dig in his burger.

“Thank you for the food!”

“Hey Woojin-ah! Do you mind if we share your table?”

 

“Oh hyung! Sure it’s fine.”

The lanky guy has returned holding their food in a tray and he’s with another guy. Jihoon almost threw out the burgers he was chewing when he saw who the other guy is.

_Daniel?!_

“Jihoon, you okay? Slow down!” Woojin was patting his back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel was equally shocked when he saw Jihoon. He already knew that Jihoon may or may not be in this school but running in to him was not in Daniel’s plan until he confirms it.

“Jihoon, you okay? Slow down!” Woojin was patting his back.

“I know the burger here is good but please slow down or you’ll choke.” Seongwoo said taking his seat

“Daniel, what are you still standing there for?”

Then he realized he was still standing.

“Oh right, sorry. It’s really okay, Woojin? We can find a table if you and your friend need the space.”

“Nah he’s fine, hyung.”

Daniel would have never expected that Jihoon is friends with Woojin. And that would make him in a second year. The world really is such a small place and he kind of like it.

“I’m Seongwu! And this one’s Daniel.” Seongwu, reaches out for Jihoon’s hand.

“He’s Jihoon.” Woojin said as Jihoon was still trying to swallow the burger with water and giving his one of his hand to Seongwu in which, Daniel noticed, that the older has been holding Jihoon’s hand a bit longer than necessary.

“You kind of look…familiar? Did we meet somewhere?”

_Oh shoot!_

Daniel may be naïve but he catches on very quick. Knowing that he’s only seeing Jihoon now in their school. Daniel thought he might be hiding because of his ‘job’. He also remembers how Jihoon is keeping every personal detail about him, even his name, at the bar.

Daniel needs to do something.

“HA HA! Seongwu hyung are you gonna use your pickup lines on Jihoon?”

Jihoon gave Daniel a glance but not sure what the boy’s thinking.

“No, no. I mean he’s cute but I really think I saw him somewhere.”

“Might be in a convenience store, he works at one.” Woojin said.

“Wait, I knew it! You’re that boy from the b-“

“Minhyun hyung! Hyung, I think I saw Minhyun hyung outside with another man!”

_That was stupid but I don’t want to punch Seongwu hyung to make him stop._

He pulls Seongwu up on his seat and outside of the place.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon thinks of leaving the place as soon as Seongwu is trying to recognize him.

_I’m fucked. All these years in college are going to be wasted._

“Minhyun hyung! Hyung, I think I saw Minhyun hyung outside with another man!”

He heard Daniel almost shouting at the other guy. He was surprised the second time. First time was when Daniel tried to change the subject when Seongwu said he looked familiar. That may not be Daniel’s intention but Jihoon was thankful for the attempt.

He saw Daniel pulled Seongwu outside and Jihoon immediately fixes his things. Getting ready to leave.

“What are you doing?”

“Uhmmm… leaving? I forgot I got another class after lunch.”

“Jihoon, I’m with you in all of your classes. What are you talking about?”

“Extra classes! Yeah, I kind of signed up to one last week. Yeah, that’s it.”

“Are you hiding something from me?”

“What? No! Why would I?”

“Then sit! I’m not gonna buy your ‘I’m not good with people’ shit today.”

Jihoon let an internal sigh. He thought Woojin would catch on that he’s really hiding something from him but instead, he believes Jihoon just dislikes meeting people. Which is also kind of true at the moment.

Jihoon resisted but he thought, if he leaves and Seongwu comes back (which they definitely will, seeing they left their bags on their seat), they might expose him and Jihoon wouldn’t know. So he slumped back to his seat defeated. He doesn’t want to eat his burger anymore.

Jihoon would have never thought of seeing his customers outside of work. That never really happened with old men. What were the chances anyways, they work in companies and Jihoon is studying in school. He realized this is the consequence of having a younger ‘client’; meeting him outside of work. Worse, they go to the same university.

 _I should process my transfer papers soon._ He thought.

 

“Hi we’re back! Sorry for rushing out like that.” Jihoon heard as Seongwu and Daniel returned.

“You see, Minhyun is someone I cherish a lot and I would not let the world bring us apart.” Seongwu again looking at Daniel in which the latter just grinned.

Jihoon stiffened and hopes Seongwu will drop the topic about him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel felt relieved to see Jihoon is still on his seat. He half expected that Jihoon will make his run after what Seongwu said earlier.

“Hi we’re back! Sorry for rushing out like that.” Jihoon heard as Seongwu and Daniel returned.

“You see, Minhyun is someone I cherish a lot and I would not let the world bring us apart.” Seongwu was driiling a hole to Daniel with his eyes and he just grinned in return.

He had explained to Seongwu what happened after he pulled out the older outside and did not really see Minhyun.

 

[What Happened?]

“Where is he? Where did he go?”

“Uhmm….” Daniel eyeing at different locations as if he really saw Minhyun.

“What?”

_Oh fuck it!_

“I may have mistaken? Maybe that wasn’t Minhyun?”

“What the hell, Daniel?” Seongwu jabbed at Daniel’s arm and starts walking back to the burger place.

“Hyung, wait!”

“What is it now, Daniel? I swear if you don’t stop this shit I’m hitting you for real.”

“Okay, sorry! But can you not talk about the guy with Woojin right now?”

“Huh? Why? He’s the guy you were with the last time we went to the bar…oh.”

“Yeah…”

“Damn! He’s still a student? He could get in trouble if the faculty knows.”

Silence.

“Did you know about him studying here?”

“What? No. I mean, I had a hunch but I only confirmed it today after seeing him with Woojin.”

“Oh. Why’d you pull me out then? We can talk about it with him.”

“…” Daniel was fidgeting, unsure of what to tell Seongwu.

“Don’t tell me you met after that night?”

He hates Seongwu. Okay, not really but he hates how Seongwu can see through him. He thinks there’s no point of denying it to the older.

“Kind of, but I had reasons I swear!”

“We’ll talk about this later. Lunch is not going to last forever.” Seongwu said and started walking back inside.

“Hyung, wait!”

“I won’t talk about it, happy?” Seongwu not even looking back at him.

He’s gonna receive a good scolding from him but Daniel thinks he’s good for now.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon looks uncomfortable when they get back to their table and he knows why. He wanted to reassure him he talked to Seongwu and will speak nothing of it but he’s not sure if Woojin knows. He doesn’t want to risk it.

“So, Jihoon are you in the same major as Woojin?” Seongwu started.

“Y-yeah, but more on Film.”

“Oh really? Daniel and I are in the same major too. Psychology.”

“Yeah, probably why you haven’t seen him all this time, hyung. I only see you at dance club.”

Daniel can see Jihoon stealing glances at him. He knows this because he’s doing the same.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re meeting a club host! Oh my god, I can’t even get mad at you because it was my idea, god I even lent you the money. But Daniel!!!!”

And the time Daniel was so dreading about has come.

“It was just one time, hyung! He forgot something here and I had to return it to him!”

“And nothing happens after that?”

“Nothing!”

Daniel saw Seongwu loosened up and lets out a sigh.

“Daniel, I know I wanted you to forget Sungwoon but not like this, okay? I’m sorry for bringing you at the bar, it was my fault.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon, let’s go to lunch together!” Woojin said as the professor dismissed the class.

“No thanks, I’ll go to the library and sleep.”

“No you won’t. Come on!” Woojin already grabbing his wrist pulling him behind.

Jihoon is an eater and Woojin knows that. He even calls Jihoon a pig sometimes which earns him a kick in his shin. But cafeteria means people and people means stress to Jihoon so he’d rather sleep during lunch or eat outside the campus where nobody knows and cares about him.

Jihoon already surrendered to Woojin halfway when he realized he was hungry and going outside the campus would make him late for his next class.

“Wait, this isn’t the way to the cafeteria?”

“Sorry, I forgot my stuff at the dance club it’ll be very quick.”

 

When they reached the dance club, Jihoon was thankful that it was empty. He wouldn’t want Woojin introducing him to his clubmates. Woojin was gathering his stuff when the door opened.

“Oh Woojin! What are you doing here?”

 _Great_ Jihoon thinks, not even bothering to look at the new person.

“Oh Seongwu hyung! I left some of my stuff here during last night’s practice. What brings you here?”

_Wait? Seongwu?!_

“Oh I was just passing by when I saw someone was inside. I’m on the way to meet Daniel for lunch…”

_Damn it! Of all times, why now?_

“…wait, isn’t this Jihoon?”

Jihoon lets out an internal sigh realizing he has no choice. This is Seongwu, Daniel’s friend, who may or may not know about Jihoon’s job at night. The way he reacted during their first meeting tells him he knows but as to why Seongwu is not talking about it, Jihoon wouldn’t know. He can at least keep an eye on the older in case he spreads the news all over the university.

“H-hi! Seongwu sunbae?”

“Ya, drop the formalities. Any friend of Woojin is my friend too! Call me hyung.”

Jihoon forced a smile. “O-okay, S-Seongwu hyung.”

“Better.”

“Hyung, we’re going now.” Finally Woojin saving the day, Jihoon thinks.

“Class?”

“No, lunch.”

“Oh? Let’s go together then. I’m just waiting for Daniel, we’re actually off to lunch too. Minhyun and Jaehwan will be there too!”

 _No!!_ Jihoon wanted to scream and run but his body is not moving.

“Jihoon already knows Daniel hyung so it’s okay, I guess? Right, Jihoon?” Woojin glancing at Jihoon.

“Oh? Ha ha.” Jihoon thinks his body is betraying him.

“You gotta meet Minhyun hyung too! He’s literally an angel sent to earth.”

“Okay, Woojin stop? Minhyun is off limits.”

“Haha! Hyung you got to try harder than that!”

Just when Seongwu was about to launch at Woojin, the door slammed open…

“Hyung! Sorry the professor dismissed the class lat---“

Jihoon saw Daniel almost tripped when their gazes met.

“Whatever, let’s go! Woojin and Jihoon here are joining us.”

 

 

The walk to the cafeteria took forever as Jihoon would say. It was mostly Seongwu and Woojin laughing at their own jokes, Jihoon burning the floor with his eyes and stealing glances at Daniel.

 

“We have guests!” A voice said approaching.

“Jaehwan, this isn’t your house.” Seongwu said at the voice that now belongs to a person named Jaehwan.

Jihoon looked up to see while holding his sandwich. Anxiety grew when he saw two new figures. It’s already exhausting with Daniel and Seongwu around but having two more people to interact with seem like taking all of Jihoon’s energy. He thinks he can skip all the remaining classes, just go home and call it day.

“Long time no see, Jaehwan hyung!”

“Well if it isn’t Park Woojin! Still alive at your second year, I guess?”

“The professors can try and kill me but they will fail.”

“As expected from Woojin!” The other guy joined who, Jihoon believes, is Minhyun as Woojin mentioned.

Jihoon thinks he’s heard all kinds of bedroom voices before but this once hits a spot he did not expect. Low and beautiful like those voice recordings you listen to and lull you to sleep. It even matches his face! Jihoon thinks Woojin was not even kidding when he said he’s an ‘angel sent to earth’.

_How can a man be this beautiful?_

Jihoon blushed when he was caught looking at him.

“Hi!” The man said smiling.

“H-hello.”

“Oh right, he’s Park Jihoon. He’s a second year too. We’re in the same major.”

“Hi, I’m Hwang Minhyun! Nice to meet you!” Minhyun reaches out a hand to him.

Jihoon’s gears went berserk. He immediately puts down his sandwich and wipes his hand on his pants and shakes Minhyun’s hand. He also bowed low, so low that his head hit the table which shocks everyone.

“Hey, you okay?” Minhyun said.

_Damn that was embarrassing!_

“Hyung, you broke him.” Jaehwan said holding his laugh.

When he rearranges himself back to his seat, he caught a glimpse of Daniel looking at him with worry but Jaehwan spoke again bringing his attention to him.

“I’m Kim Jaehwan. I wouldn’t ask you to shake my hand you might hurt yourself again.”

“You’re not as a visual shocker like Minhyun hyung so I don’t think so, hyung.” Woojin.

“Burn!” Seongwu shouting at Jaehwan’s ear.

“I’m not offended, Park Woojin.”

“Wait, do you guys already know each other?” It was Minhyun pointing at Daniel, Seongwu and Jihoon.

“Yeah, we actually met the other day at a café outside campus, which by the way Daniel claimed he saw you with another man.” Seongwu now looking at Daniel.

“N-no! I already told you that was a mistake! I know Minhyun hyung is busy with school works.”

“O-kay? What’s happening?”

“Nothing hyung! I thought I just saw you the other day and made a fuss with Seongwu hyung. It’s all good.”

“If you say so. I really don’t have the time to go out these days.”

“Which gives me an idea. Let’s throw a party at your house then so you won’t have to get out! We’ll bring the _fun_ to you!”

“I live with my parents, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan lets out an ‘Ah!’ realizing he forgot about that with Minhyun.

“Seongwu hyung’s then!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Why is it going to be ours? You suggested it why don’t you do it at yours?”

“I would if I can hyung. You know pop’s a party pooper.”

Jihoon thought it was kind of fascinating how this group of people is talking about their lives so easily with each other. He, for one, wouldn’t know. What’s there to talk about his life? His parents getting divorced? Him mooching off of someone else’s home? Getting paid for sex?  Yeah, no.

He got back to his sandwich lifelessly not wanting to join the conversation. He wouldn’t even be invited for sure, not that he wants to go anyways. He felt as if the top of his head was burning by someone staring at him. When he looked up who it was, it was Daniel who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

_Why is he being so quiet?_

Then he realized that everyone was looking at him.

“Jihoon-ah?” Woojin was tilting his head to Jihoon’s direction.

“Huh? Sorry I was spacing out.”

“We asked if you wanted to come.”

“Come where?”

“To Seongwu’s house?”

_Oh?_

_...._

_OH!!!_

“Oh! No, no! I can’t, I have work at night.”

That’s when Daniel finally broke his silence.

“I’ll pick you up after work. We don’t normally start early for a party.”

Then he saw Seongwu and Daniel exchange gazes. _What is up with them?_

Then his eyes go back to Jihoon.

_Not those puppy eyes again! Damn it, Daniel._

“I-I’m not really sure. I-I haven’t been to any parties.”

“Exactly why you should be there! Come on, it’s going to be fun!” It’s Jaehwan this time.

Jihoon’s gears are on full speed thinking of what to say to them. Of course he doesn’t want to! He has better things to do than be in a party full of strangers! But Daniel’s words echoing…

_I’ll pick you up_

After that “date”, Jihoon thought Daniel was trouble. And by trouble, he meant to stay away from Daniel as far as possible. He doesn’t need to associate himself with one of his customers.

_It’s a definite no._

“Jihoon and I will go.” Woojin speaks up.

“What? No!” He whispers to Woojin in which the latter just returned a dead stare and mouthed “Yes.”

He’s ready to pounce at his best friend for practically selling him out but Woojin goes back to Daniel

“Hyung, you said you’re gonna pick him up. Do you know where he works?”

“Y-yeah I kind of ran into him before in this convenience store. A-and I didn’t know he studies here so…y-yeah that’s it.”

“So it’s settled then! Friday at Seongwu’s!” Jaehwan said as he starts to gather his things.

“I’ll see you there, Jihoon.” Now Minhyun, who was not making this even easier for Jihoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel was playing a game on his phone when he heard a knock on his door.

“Daniel, can we talk?” It was Seongwu.

He locked his phone (thank goodness, it was not an online game), climbed out of his bed and walks towards the door to open it.

“Hyung, what’s up?” Daniel said to Seongwu who was now letting himself in the younger’s room.

“This…this thing you have with Jihoon.”

“What _thing_ , hyung? Jihoon and I don’t have a _thing_!”

“You say that but did you see yourself during lunch today? You basically bore holes in to that kid.”

It was true. Daniel was never quiet when he’s with his friends. He’s either roasting Jaehwan or cockblocking Seongwu’s jokes and lame attempts to woo Minhyun. But today, he didn’t do any of that because he was busy staring at Jihoon the whole time. By this time, Daniel realized that he’s done it with himself again. When he thinks he likes a certain person, he goes all out with his feelings wearing his heart on his sleeves. Just like he did with Sungwoon.

“Okay, look. You know I always support you with your relationships but Jihoon is a prostitute! He’s paid to have sex with different men at night. They aren’t meant to date and fall in love with a person and then go out to pleasure a stranger the next night.”

“Hyung, can you stop saying that?”

Daniel was now clenching his fist.

“Say what, that he’s a prostitute? Daniel, he IS! What’s there not to say?”

“Hyung, stop.”

“I’ve done my fair share of this mess and I’m doing my part to correct this. I’m not letting you date or even like Jihoon.”

“I SAID STOP!”

Out of anger, Daniel threw a punch at Seongwu’s cheek which caused the older to stumble and fall on the floor.

“You always thought you know everything about me! New flash Ong Seongwu! You don’t! Don’t even talk about relationships when you can’t even get yours figured out!”

Daniel storms out of the room then out of the house. He’s fuming but he doesn’t want to hurt Seongwu more. They’ve had conflicts before and Daniel thinks it’s normal. They’re basically brothers and brothers fight. They can sort this out themselves later but Daniel felt his blood boiling and he needs to release it.

What Seongwu said was right though, Daniel realized. He does not own Jihoon. Even if he’s already sure that he likes him, how sure is he that Jihoon feels the same? And even if he does, will he even give Daniel all of him to him alone?

Daniel kept walking until he realized he brought himself to the same club Jihoon works in. Daniel checks his watch: 7:39PM

_They aren’t open yet. But Jihoon is probably already inside preparing for work tonight._

“Daniel?”

A familiar voice said behind.

“Do you usually come this early? I only half-meant it when I said we’re probably gonna meet again. But you’re really here?” It was Daehwi. Daniel remembered the small boy.

Daniel can only laugh at himself because he thought it was ridiculous too.

“Did Jihoon hyung forget something at your house again?”

“No, it’s not like that…” Daniel thought this could be his chance.

“…but is Jihoon inside?”

“He probably is, do you want to talk to him?”

“If I can?”

“’Course you can! Let’s go.”

 

 

“Daehwi, when are you getting on time, really? I thought I said come to work an hour before opening!”

“Jisung hyung, is Jihoon at the back?” Daehwi ignoring the other guy’s remarks.

“Yes, but who is this guy? Are you recruiting without my permission?”

“What, no! This is Jihoon hyung’s friend.”

“Jihoon’s friend? From school? But I thought-“

“Yeah remember that time when Jihoon hyung didn’t go home one night? He was with him.”

“Oh?”

“Hi, I’m Daniel.” He did not have a single idea what they’re talking about as if Daniel wasn’t there so he had to interrupt.

“Hi I’m Jisung. Jihoon is at the back.” Jisung said to Daniel while looking at him from head to toe.

“Stop scaring him, hyung! I’m just gonna bring him to Jihoon hyung.”

 

 

 

“Wait, how old are you though? You’re older than Jihoon hyung, right?”

“Yeah, I’m 23.”

“Okay. Jihoon hyung! Daniel hyung is here!”

No response.

“Jihoon hyu-“

“Daniel?” The door immediately opened, Jihoon at the frame.

“Hi?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well then, let me excuse myself.” Daehwi slipping inside the dressing room.

“Thanks, Daehwi!” Daniel said. The younger replied with a wink. Daehwi must’ve been one of his angels Daniel thought.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“Can we talk? Outside?”

Daniel is practically begging but if Jihoon refuses, he’s going straight home and proves Seongwu is right.

“I mean, I don’t have cash with me right now...”

“Give me a sec.”

With that, Jihoon goes back inside the room and returns to Daniel with his bag on his shoulder.

 

 

 

They started walking, no destination planned. Daniel is okay with this, just Jihoon by his side.

“Is everything okay, Daniel?”

_No it’s not, Jihoon. I like you, I want you but Seongwu hyung doesn’t understand that and says I can’t. So I’m not okay._

Daniel wanted to tell Jihoon but only managed to nod at the younger’s question.

“Are you really okay with this? I told you I don’t have money with me right now. I can’t pay you tonight.”

“Did I ask?”

“No.”

“Then there’s your answer.”

“But-“

“Daniel. Didn’t you come at the club for me? Well, here I am.”

“Okay.”

“So take me somewhere. I’ll pay but please not the expensive ones.”

Daniel didn’t plan for this. He really wanted to take Jihoon somewhere special but he doesn’t know what or where Jihoon likes. Cinema is definitely not one of it, he almost forgot all about Jihoon the last time because he was too engrossed in the movie.

“The Han river? Really?”

“I’m sorry I really have no idea where to go. We can sit by the park and order chicken or pizza or something at the convenience store. Should we go somewhere else?”

“Haha! I’m kidding. I always stop here after, you know, ‘work’.”

“Really?”

Jihoon stares at the river.

“Yeah, it becomes peaceful at night. You can only hear the sound of the river flowing…”

Daniel is once again stunned by how beautiful Jihoon is especially under the moonlight. He knows Jihoon is still talking but it’s as if time had stopped and Daniel couldn’t hear anything and can only stare at the other.

“…and then somebody from behind will come, cover your mouth and bind your limbs until you faint. BOO!”

“WHOA!! Jihoon what the fuck?”

“Haha! You should’ve seen your face, hyung!”

Daniel can almost hear his heart drumming at the sight of Jihoon laughing and hearing the younger calling him ‘hyung’.

_You don’t know how much I’m holding back right now, Jihoon. If only I could take you in to my arms right now._

“I was joking, why do you look so serious?”

Jihoon gave him a light punch on his arm and goes back to watch the river and the city lights above.

“Jihoon-ah.”

“Huh?”

“You should smile more often.”

“O-kay, that was random?”

“It’s just…you look pretty when you smile.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon felt the heat rise up his cheeks with Daniel’s remarks.

Daniel has been acting weird, not that Jihoon knows how Daniel usually is, but ever since he came to the bar tonight he looks somehow down? Or worried? Jihoon doesn’t know but there’s definitely something.

And now this, Jihoon is now sure there is something wrong. But maybe not really with Daniel, but with himself.

“What are you talking about? I’ll just go and get us something at the convenience store you wait here. Do you want something?”

Jihoon immediately stand up.

“Anything.”

“Okay. I’ll be back.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon dropped all the stuff he wanted to buy at the counter when Daniel’s words echoed in his mind.

_“You look pretty when you smile.”_

_That rascal, just because he doesn’t have money he thinks he can smooth his way in with his words?_

Jihoon says that but a smile was forming on his lips.

 

Jihoon walks back to the riverside, relieved that Daniel is still sitting at the same spot.

“I’m surprised you didn’t run away?”

“Run away from whom?”

“Nothing.” Then Jihoon hands out the plastic bag of foods to Daniel and sits beside him.

“This is a lot Jihoon, you plan on spending the night here?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Really, Park Jihoon.”

“Okay, wait. Why do you get to call me by my full name and I only get to call you Daniel? That’s unfair!”

“That’s not unfair. You didn’t ask! It’s Kang. Kang Daniel.”

“Okay, _Kang Daniel._ You might not know but I like eating so stop thinking I bought all of these for you. It’s for me. But I’ll share if you ask.” Jihoon taking out an ice cream out of the plastic bag.

“You’re really different.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re different from that boy I met from the bar and you’re different from that boy I was with at school. Who are you really, Park Jihoon?”

Jihoon took a slurp of his ice cream.

“To be honest, I really don’t know myself.”

Somehow Jihoon felt like it was the truth all this time. He thinks he already know himself but the fact that he doesn’t know what he’s doing right now, here with Kang Daniel, he thought he’s back from figuring out who he really is and what he really wants.

“…”

Jihoon turned to look at Daniel who was not responding to him, he caught his gaze. Hand stretching out approaching his face. He felt Daniel’s thumb brushing his upper lip, removing the ice cream that was left on the spot. He felt another heat rushing up to his face and the next thing he knows, Daniel was leaning in.

It was all lips. Daniel did not even attempt his way in. Jihoon thinks he’s melting from all the heat but he made no move to release himself from the intimate action until the older did.

“I don’t care who you are from those three, but I like this Park Jihoon right here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! That's chapter 3! What do you guys think? Was it lacking? I was writing that last line in the office and I can't help but uwu.
> 
> *eyes at Jihoon being Mnhyun's fanboy
> 
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was walking out of the hotel, waiting for a cab to hail and get home. He looks at the cash he earned for the night and left out a chuckle. Just when he thought he’s getting a move on from this kind of life, he goes back from square one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, here we go! Though I'm not really sure if it's angsty enough TT.TT
> 
> I've probably said this every chapter but thank you so so soooooo much for staying with me on this. I didn't really expect the response I'm getting from this. Enjoy this chapter! :)

Daniel was walking home with a smile plastered in his face. He kissed Park Jihoon. He knew he kissed him the first time they met but this time it’s different. Daniel felt it was romantic.

He opened the door to their shared house and saw Seongwu on the couch holding an ice bag to face.

_Shit._

He remembers his fight with Seongwu earlier.

“Hyung…”

“Right, I’m not talking to you because apparently, I don’t know you, Kang Daniel.”

“Hyung, can we not talk about this now?”

“Gladly! Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m watching my favorite drama. Alone!”

_Ugh!_

Daniel knows Seongwu is mad at him and he also knows a mad Seongwu is never easy to handle. He becomes a 5-year-old trapped in a 25 years old body. He just rolled his eyes and went straight to his room. He can’t be bothered by his hyung now he’s in a good mood.

 

 

When he said an upset Seongwu was never easy to deal with, Daniel literally meant it. Seongwu sat far away from him during classes. Making stupid noises on the lockers (His was beside Seongwu’s) and telling people _“Daniel? I don’t know him”_ when people ask him why he’s not with him.

Lunch came and they sat together with Jaehwan on his side of the table and Seongwu on Minhyun’s.

“Can you cut it out, you two? I’m getting dizzy from people asking me questions if you’re fighting.” Jaehwan started.

“Daniel, what did you do to Seongwu?” _Of course, Minhyun hyung will take Seongwu side._ Daniel thinks.

“I punched him because he was being an asshole.”

Then Minhyun looked at Seongwu.

“I only said stuff because Daniel is hanging out with a…”

Then they both looked at each other. They may be in a fight but Daniel knows Seongwu WILL NOT be that ass. He knows better than to tell Jihoon’s secret.

“…with the wrong people. I just wanted to protect him but he said things to me like “ _You don’t know me Ong Seongwu!”_ and then punched me. Wasn’t that unfair, Minhyunie?”

“Okay, I got to admit your imitation of Daniel was funny but hyung, you’re being ridiculous!”

_Thanks, Jaehwan._

“Jaehwan’s right. Daniel’s old enough to choose the people he hangs out with.”

“But Minhyun-“

“No buts, Seongwu. Even if it’s some loans sharks, god forbids, a criminal or even some girl or guy he picked up on the street one night you gotta give Daniel a chance. If he proves he’s okay with them, then we’ll be okay with it too but if not, I can go and give that punch back to him.”

“That’s right! And count me in, too! A chance to punch Kang Daniel is so tempting.” Jaehwan butts in.

“Now make up you two or I’m canceling Friday’s party.”

“Hyung you can’t! We planned it for you to have fun!” Jaehwan whines.

“Then I believe they know what to do, or you can make them.”

“Fine but I’m doing this for Minhyunie. I’m sorry for meddling with your life. I take back whatever I said that night.”

Daniel knows it’s a half-meant apology, and he expected it but he’ll take it.

“I’m sorry for punching you.”

“Ugh! Can’t believe we’re making you two do this, when will you ever grow up?” Jaehwan sighing.

 

 

 

The night of the party came though Daniel was out in front of the bar again. He promised Woojin to pick up Jihoon just to make sure he’s really going. The bouncers seemed to have already recognized him because of his frequent visit to this place. He told them Jisung, Jihoon and Daehwi knows him (glad to know that Jisung owns the bar) so he can get inside when it’s outside business hours.

“I’m here to see Park Jihoon.”

“Right. He’s at the back. You know what, I should hire you already. You know this place more than our regulars.” Jisung was taking behind the counter.

“I’d be glad to, hyung!”

“Okay, no I take it back. Don’t call me ‘hyung’ we’re not even that close.”

Daniel then proceeded at the back of the club all too familiar with the place already. He stopped at the dressing room’s door, hesitating.

_Damn it, Daniel. It’s not like you’re gonna ask him for a date, okay maybe later but why are you so nervous?_

Just then, the door opened. Jihoon almost tripped looking surprised to see Daniel.

“Oh my god! You gave me a shock!”

“Why? I said I’m gonna pick you up, didn’t I?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it! And you could’ve at least knocked! Why are you just standing there like a creep?”

“Jihoon, I always mean what I say. You should know that by now.”

“I don’t, okay?”

“So are you ready?”

Daniel eyes at Jihoon’s clothes. He was wearing a buttoned up dress shirt and jeans which actually reminds him of the first time they met. He won’t let other people see Jihoon like this.

_Nope, only I can see you like this._

“Well, I guess you’re not.”

“What do you mean? I’m all dressed up?”

“You’re not going in that. Change in to something more…casual. That looks…”

“Looks what?”

“Sexy.” Daniel muttered.

“Huh? I didn’t hear you.”

“Just…just change in to something else!” Daniel was pushing Jihoon back inside the dressing room.

 

 

Daniel waited outside the room when Jihoon changed.

Knock. Knock.

“Jihoon I said change your clothes not sleep in there. You don’t want Woojin looking for us.”

Then the door opened. Jihoon was now wearing a blue denim jacket with white undershirt and black jeans.

“This is your fault! I was fine with my clothes just now!” Jihoon now pouting which Daniel found cute. He wanted to pinch his cheeks but they’ll have more time later.

“This one’s better though? Come on!”

 

 

 

“I didn’t know you have a car?” Jihoon asked.

“I don’t. This is Seongwu hyung’s. Well not really, his father’s to be exact. I borrowed it so I can fetch you.”

“You didn’t have to?”

“I want to.”

“How did you know I’m hiding all of these from Woojin, by the way?”

Daniel smiled at Jihoon’s attempt to change the subject.

“I just had a hunch at first then he mentioned that you work at a convenience store.”

“Oh right.”

Daniel can tell Jihoon is really nervous. It’s his first college party anyways.

“Jihoon-ah, relax! Woojin and I are going to be there. If it’s too much, just tell me and we’ll leave.”

Daniel meant it. He wants to see Jihoon having fun with him instead of going out with a stranger to do some “work” and he meant it when he said they’ll leave once Jihoon feels uncomfortable. He may also want Jihoon to himself tonight.

“O-okay. Thanks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_It’s not too late to turn back, Park Jihoon_

Jihoon thinks to himself.

“Jihoon-ah, relax! Woojin and I are going to be there. If it’s too much, just tell me and we’ll leave.”

Surprisingly, that made Jihoon felt a little better. He never trusted anyone. He never wants to but with Daniel, he thinks it’s okay.

“O-okay. Thanks.”

 

 

They reached Seongwu’s place.

“This isn’t your apartment?” Jihoon asked because what he’s seeing right now a huge house rather than those flats where college students usually stay.

“It’s not. We cannot really host the party in our apartment. It’s small and the neighbors will probably report us to the police for the disturbance.”

“Then where are we?”

“This is Seongwu hyung’s house. I mean his family lives here.”

“His family lives here? And you’re throwing a party?”

“They’re out for the weekends. They’re visiting hometown. Seongwu hyung often goes with them but college is a bitch when you reach the fourth year.”

Jihoon only managed to nod. Still nervous after having small talks with Daniel. Then he felt a warm hand wrapping his.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here. Don’t forget what I said earlier. If it’s too much, tell me. Okay?”

He nods again.

 

 

 

Jihoon was welcomed with booming sounds and people standing on the sides as soon as they entered the house. He put his hands on both of his arms as if hugging himself. He feels like he’s being exposed with too much people looking at him.

“Hyung! You finally came!” A snarky tooth appears in the crowd.

“I see our friend here didn’t make a run for it. Hi best friend, you’re looking good tonight.”

“You’re not bad yourself, _best friend._ ” Jihoon said trying to make it as natural as possible.

“Where are the others?”

“Minhyun and Seongwu are in the kitchen. I lost Jaehwan hyung he’s just there somewhere. But guess this, hyung…”

“What?”

“Jinyoung brought a date!”

“Jinyoungie?”

“Yeah! In my opinion, the guy’s not that bad but you gotta see it for yourself.”

Jihoon was just listening to their conversation, still holding onto himself.

_Don’t be stupid, Park Jihoon. Just think that this is the club with just younger people in it._

He closed his eyes for a good 3 seconds and opens it again hoping that his mind will play tricks on him.

_It’s not working!!_

He felt Daniel’s hand again on his and realized that Woojin already disappeared.

“Come on, let’s get ourselves some drinks.”

As they make their way to the kitchen, a lot of people are greeting Daniel in which the older just responded with either a smile or a few words too without letting Jihoon’s hand go.

“Here.” Daniel handed him a punch.

“I know you drink but take care of yourself. We don’t want you passing out on your first college party.”

Daniel then went to get himself a punch when a familiar voice startled him.

“Jihoon hyung?!”

He turned to see who it was.

“Lee Daehwi?!”

“Jinyoung! Wait, Daehwi?”

Daniel appeared beside Jihoon.

“Niel hyung! Wait, you know Daehwi?” The young boy said which is, apparently named Jinyoung.

“Daniel hyung, you know Jinyoung?”

“Wait, okay what’s happening?” Daniel now breaking all the confusion.

“Remember that night we went to the club, hyung? That’s where I met Daehwi, and he goes to our school too! But don’t tell others”

_Well this is awkward._

“Oh right. Well, I knew Daehwi because…uhmm…”

Daniel was glancing at Daehwi as if asking for help.

“He’s my roommate.” Jihoon butts in.

“And you are…”

“Park Jihoon, nice to meet you…”

“Bae Jinyoung. It’s really nice to meet Daehwi’s friends.”

“Okay this is awkward. Jihoon hyung, we’ll see you later. Enjoy the party!” Daehwi said now pulling Jinyoung.

“See you later, Niel hyung!”

“That jerk! That’s why I haven’t seen him tonight at the bar. Jisung hyung even said he took a day off. I never felt so betrayed.” He said and then drunk a mouthful of the punch he’s holding.

“Haha! Well at least, there’s another familiar face in the crowd. That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

Jihoon hate to admit that it’s kind of true. He now feels a little better that there are people he knows in this crowd or maybe it was the alcohol.

“Let’s go find Seongwu hyung.”

Jihoon nods and Daniel pulled him by the wrist. Then a small figure stood in their way.

“I finally found you! It’s been a long time, Daniel!”

“Sungwoon hyung.”

 

 

 

Jihoon felt a little tension between the two and he thinks they need time alone. He excused himself.

“I’m just gonna get some more punch.” Jihoon is now taking his arm back from Daniel which earned an eye from the stranger.

“Okay, I’ll be right there in a bit.” Daniel responded.

 

 

The table where the punch bowl is not really far from where Daniel and the other guy are talking. He can still see Daniel’s dark expression while speaking to the guy but he can’t hear them because of the loud music.

_They are talking longer than I thought they would._

Jihoon took a gulp. Then he saw the other ( _what was his name again?_ ) looking at him. He took another gulp.

Then he noticed that he’s putting his hands on Daniel’s chest ( _Was it Sunwoo?_ ). He took another gulp and refilled his cup of punch.

 _Come to think of it, they kind of look good together? Is he Daniel’s boyfriend?_ ( _I remember now, it was Sungwoon!_ ) He was about take another sip of his newly refilled cup when he saw the two now kissing.

_Oh? He really might be his boyfriend. Figures._

Jihoon can now feel his body becoming warm.

_So is this what it’s all about? I was invited to a party to be introduced to his boyfriend? To let me know I’m just a paid slut who can’t have something that they have? And I was so stupid to fall in to his trap. Huh!_

Jihoon took his punch in one shot and slammed the empty cup on to a nearest table. He was about to leave the party when Seongwu appeared in front of him.

“Oh hey, Jihoon! You came! Where’s Daniel?”

“With his boyfriend. Go look for yourself I’m leaving.” Then he pushed Seongwu aside.

It took a few seconds until he heard Seongwu called for him.

_Assholes!_

He left the house and was running as far away as possible when he felt something wet touches his cheeks. Jihoon laughed and thought:

_You are fucking stupid Park Jihoon._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel thinks the night is perfect. All his friends at one place and Jihoon by his side. What can go wrong? Speaking of his friends…

“Let’s go find Seongwu hyung.” Daniel may have said that a little too excited because he saw Jihoon finally relaxing a bit after meeting Daehwi. He grabbed Jihoon’s wrist and was about to head out until someone appeared in front of him.

“I finally found you! It’s been a long time, Daniel!”

And this is probably the answer to his question.

“Sungwoon hyung.” He hated to even mention the name.

“I’m just gonna get some more punch.” Jihoon said and Daniel now feels worried but he can’t let this night be ruined by Sungwoon. He will have to end this with him once and for all.

“Okay, I’ll be right there in a bit.”

 

 

“Why are you here? This is Seongwu’s party. I can’t recall inviting you here.” Daniel said almost robotic.

“Of course Seongwu did not invite me. I invited myself.” The smaller guy smirking.

“Then you can let yourself out. You’re not welcome here.”

“Relax! I’m with Guanlin. He’s your teammate, right? Why are you so hostile? Is it because you’re still not over me?”

Sungwoon was not putting his hands on Daniel’s chest.

“What are you doing?”

“What, I can’t touch you now?”

“No, you can’t.”

“Why? Is it because of your new friend right there?”

Daniel caught Sungwoon looking at Jihoon.

“Don’t you even dare touch him, Sungwoon.”

“Calm down. I’m not gonna touch him. I’m gonna touch you instead.”

Then Sungwoon tiptoed and caught Daniel’s lips. It was still the same texture, Daniel thought. Plump, smooth lips, he can still remember it from the days the only thing that’s different is this time, there are no butterflies. As if in a trance, Daniel snapped out of it and pushed Sungwoon.

“What the fuck? We’re over, Sungwoon!”

“No you’re not!” Sungwoon was trying to get back Daniel into the kiss.

“Stop! You ended us and I am way too far over you! Now if you’ll excuse me.”

_Where’s Jihoon?_

His eyes are searching the room until he saw Seongwu looking at him.

“Hyung did you see Jihoon?”

“…”

“Hyung?”

“You know what, I’m not gonna tell you so I can buy him time to run away from you.”

“Run away? What are you talking about?”

“He saw you kissing Ha Sungwoon you fucking asshole and I’m gonna let you deal with this yourself.”

_No, Jihoon!_

Daniel ran through the crowd to search for Jihoon.

_He couldn’t have gone away farther, right?_

Daniel wanted to believe Jihoon is still here, that he can still find him and explain that it was nothing. The kiss was nothing to him. He wanted to find him and tell him it’s him that he wanted.

 

 

Daniel never found Jihoon that night. He even told Daehwi to contact him but he said that he’s not answering his calls. It was a mess. Daniel was restless the entire night when he realized the party was already over.

“I tried hard to be sober so that I can look at your pathetic face and remember it forever.” It was Seongwu

“Seongwu…” Now Minhyun.

“No it’s okay, Minhyun hyung. I deserve it.”

“Oh yes, you do. You even punched me and said bad things about me for him. The next thing I know, you were making out with Sungwoo in front of him. I’m your friend but I will have to say you’re an asshole, Daniel.”

“Wait Jihoon was the reason of your fight?” Minhyun looked shocked with the new information.

“We weren’t making out! He kissed me, I was caught off guard!”

“Yeah even if I wanted to believe that, I can’t.”

“Then don’t! It’s the truth though!”

“You’re right, I won’t believe that shit. You know why? Because I’m not Jihoon and I don’t have to listen to your explanation.”

Daniel knew Seongwu is saying something to him. He wants him to read between the lines. And Daniel knew exactly what he meant. Seongwu wants him to go to Jihoon and explain, not to them.

“Hyung…”

“I didn’t apologize to you to give up on him, jerk. God, you’re so stupid I didn’t even agree to this party for you to just to let him go like that?”

“Wait, I thought this was about me having fun?” Minhyun interrupted.

“Of course this was all for you, babe!”

“Babe?”

“Yes, Daniel. We just got married today!”

“Oh stop exaggerating, Ong Seongwu.” Minhyun was blushing at the comment.

“Oh my god! Finally!!”

Amidst the entire shambles that happened tonight, at least there’s one thing that Daniel can be happy of.

 

 

There’s no other way to reach Jihoon but going to the bar. Daniel would’ve asked Daehwi his number but the younger said it’d make Jihoon even madder.

It’s been days after the incident at the party and Jihoon is nowhere to be seen. Even at school. Woojin said he attended classes but disappears right after. At the bar, Jisung will either say he’s been taken out for the night or he’s taken the day off. Daehwi says the same thing. It’s clearly avoidance, Daniel thinks. But Daniel does not plan on giving up even if Jihoon rejects him he would want to at least try.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Shall we go take this to my place?”

The old man said whispering hot breaths to Jihoon’s ear. He was sitting on the stranger’s lap as he lets him touch his private parts. He agreed to the man’s proposal and decided to just get on with it.

 

 

He was walking out of the hotel, waiting for a cab to hail and get home. He looks at the cash he earned for the night and left out a chuckle. Just when he thought he’s getting a move on from this kind of life, he goes back from square one.

 

 

 

Jihoon doubles his work both in school and at the bar. After classes, he goes to either the library to read some books or to some empty classroom to sleep until the next class. He still talks to Woojin. He wouldn’t want any awkwardness built with his only friend in school.

At the bar, Jisung or Daehwi tells him Daniel has been going almost every day looking for him. But Jihoon had asked them to tell Daniel he’s either out or taken the day off and luckily, his housemates didn’t question him.

Until one night, Jihoon just got home from one of his sessions and saw Daehwi at the couch watching TV.

“I didn’t know you took a day off?”

“How would you? You don’t even talk to me these days, hyung.”

“There’s nothing to talk about? Daehwi, I’m always like this what’s with you?”

“Jisung hyung told me he came again today. Do I still have no right to ask you about this?”

“Daehwi…”

“Okay, I won’t, because Jisung and I are used to being shut off even though we’re always here for you.”

“I’m sorry, Daehwi.”

Jihoon meant it. He has built this wall around him ever since he came to Seoul. Ever since he started working at the club. He made it so impenetrable even Jisung and Daehwi can’t even get through and he sincerely feels sorry about it.

“It’s fine, hyung. But let me just say this since Jinyoung is also asking me to help Daniel hyung; Talk to him. Either end it or do whatever. Daniel hyung has feelings too.”

“And I don’t?”

“I’m not saying that. I still don’t know what happened but I can see you’re both hurting and you don’t deserve it. At least save yourselves from all of these.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

Jihoon then goes to his room and drown himself in his thoughts. What will he even say to Daniel? Is he even ready to see him? What if he got tired waiting and doesn’t want to talk to Jihoon anymore? All these ‘what ifs’ and he still doesn’t have an answer.

 

 

 

 

Friday night came and Jihoon is still out of it. He forgot he was entertaining a customer because his mind was elsewhere occupied by Daniel. He misses Daniel if he’s going to be honest. He half-wished the boy will come tonight.

“What the fuck?” Jihoon was woken up by a man’s voice.

Right, he was with a customer.

“I’m paying you a lot of money not just to sit here and space out, you whore!”

Jihoon has been called a lot of names. You can say he’s used to it. They don’t affect him anymore.

“Hey do something!” The old man was now gripping hard on his wrist.

“I’m sorry sir, but I’ll just refer you to one of our best hosts. I’ll make sure you’ll get your money’s worth.” Jihoon stood up and bowed to the man for apology.

“No! You stay here and entertain me! I am paying you so do your job!” The man grabbed his wrist again and pulled him back to seat.

He can handle this. He should be able to handle harassments, they are taught to do so especially during times like this.

“Sir, sorry…”

The man was now forcing his way to Jihoon’s neck, hands travelling down to his body.

“No, please…”

He tried to release himself from the man’s hold but he wasn’t strong enough. He closed his eyes and tried to gather his strength when he felt the weight lifted from his body. The next thing he saw was the old man lying on floor cupping his right cheek.

“Don’t you dare lay your hands on him, you pervert!”

_Daniel?!_

“And who the fuck are you!?” The man now stood up and returned a punch to Daniel’s face which caused him to stumble.

“Daniel, no!!” Jihoon tried to run and stop Daniel from further attacking.

“Just stop. Please. Hyung!!” He was calling for the bouncers’ help.

Just when the older guy was about to launch at Daniel again, the help from the bouncers came just in time.

“Jihoon, what happened here?” It was Jisung.

“Hyung I’ll explain later. I’ll take Daniel out of here first.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll handle this here.”

Jihoon pulled Daniel out the club. He made sure they’re out of the vicinity just in case the old man is part of some gang and has company around the area. (They had customers like that before but they were cautious enough not to get in their nerves)

Jihoon threw Daniel’s wrist out in the air.

“What were you thinking?”

“You clearly didn’t like what he was doing. I had to stop him because I can’t look at you like that!”

“Oh so you care about me now?”

“Jihoon I always do! What makes you think I don’t?”

“That was not the case during the party.”

“Jihoon I—“

“Wait, you’re bleeding!”

“What?”

Daniel held a finger to his lips and touched the blood that was flowing down his skin.

“Wow you’re right. I might’ve lost a tooth out there.”

“You’re really joking at this time?”

“Jihoon calm down! I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“Stop talking.”

“Wait, where are we going?” Jihoon was again, pulling him by the wrist.

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t really have a plan but seeing blood on Daniel, may it be a small cut or not, sent chill down his spine and he felt panic. He then realized he was walking towards their house. He realized it was too late to turn back now so he turned the knob and pulled Daniel in.

“Wait, where are we?”

“My house.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry I should’ve just brought you to a pharmaceutical but I was panicking.”

“I didn’t say anything, Jihoon. Calm down, I told you it’s nothing really!”

“Stop saying it’s nothing. You were hurt because of me!”

“Jihoon…”

“Just stay here while I get the medical kit. This is my room. Jisung and Daehwi stay in this house too.”

Jihoon had let Daniel sit on his bed, not even believing at the sight. Daniel, in their house and on his bed.

 

Jihoon brought a glass of water along with the kit back inside the room.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I’ll be bringing you here and we really don’t have guests ever so I can only offer water.”

“Thanks, I’m kinda thirsty.”

After Daniel drank the water, Jihoon started to clean Daniel’s wounded lip. Then he realized the silence.

“Are you still mad at me?” Daniel starting.

“No. Why would I be?”

“Then why’d you run that night?”

“I know I was interrupting something.”

“You weren’t. Sungwoon is my ex. That…that really meant nothing, I mean we did kiss but---ow!”

Jihoon might’ve pressed on his wound a little too hard after hearing the word “kiss”

“Sorry.”

“You were jealous weren’t you?”

“No!” Jihoon can feel his ears are burning at the interrogation.

“You are!”

“I said no, I’m not! Why would I be? And what right do I have to be jealous?”

Jihoon felt arms wrapping around his waist and his body being lifted from the bed.  Daniel had him lying now on his back, the elder’s body hovering his.

“Jihoon-ah.”

“H-huh?”

“Please be mine?”

Jihoon couldn’t register Daniel’s words right now. But when they did, he can only see Daniel’s sharp eyes, those perfectly sculpted nose and those wounded, yet plump lips. He realized how much he missed Daniel after staying away from him.

Jihoon’s arms are now making their way around Daniel’s neck, slowly pulling him into his space. When he closed the gap, he tasted blood and the bitter ointment. Daniel started nibbling his lower lip then his tongue entered Jihoon’s mouth. The kiss was slow. Tongues were touching as if savoring the long lost taste of each other.

Then Daniel started to go to Jihoon’s jaw and goes down to his neck.

“Mmmhh.”

“This goes off.” Daniel tugged at Jihoon’s shirt revealing his upper body.

Daniel resumes to tasting every part of Jihoon’s which sends warm waves throughout his body. The older must’ve felt it too and started to take his shirt off.

Jihoon felt his belt unbuckle. Jeans and underwear were pulled down at the same time leaving only Jihoon’s already hard length. Jihoon swear he saw the Daniel smirked and licked is lips which only made him more aroused than he was.

Daniel went back to kissing Jihoon’s lips and whispered: “You really look beautiful, Jihoon.”

Jihoon blushed at the words and let out a sudden gasp as he felt Daniel’s hand grabbing his shaft. The older stared to rub in a slow pace with gradual speeding. Pleasure creeping up his entire system.

“If you’re going to do that I’m gonna—“

Daniel cut him again using his lips and he did stop what he was doing with his hand.

“Lube?”

“They were all in my bag?”

“Where’s your bag?”

“I left it at the bar.”

“Well, should we just finish like this?”

“No!”

Jihoon was now cupping Daniel’s face.

“Make me feel good, Daniel.”

Daniel only returned a worried look at him.

“Please, hyung?”

“Fuck, Jihoon. You really drive me crazy.”

Daniel then unbuckled his belt (Was he still wearing his pants this whole time? Didn’t it hurt?) Then proceed to pull his pants down until his thighs. Jihoon saw Daniel’s before but was still amazed at the sight of it.

Daniel improvised and sucks his own fingers before putting them inside Jihoon, one at a time.

“Oh god, Daniel!”

Jihoon missed this. He can still remember the first time Daniel did it. It felt good but this time it feels so much better! It’s as if Jihoon’s insides already memorized and expected the fingers’ entrance. Daniel thrusts the fingers in a slow pace and consistently hitting his prostate.

“Hyung, I’m—“

“Jihoon-ah, can I?”

“Yes.”

“Is it really okay doing it without a condom?”

“Are you gonna keep asking me that and kill the mood or you’re gonna put it in?”

“Okay, sorry.”

Jihoon braced himself as Daniel entered him raw. He felt like his hole was burning, tearing apart.

“Wow! Is it all in?”

“Not yet. Does it hurt?” Daniel says that but enters deeper.

Jihoon covered his eyes with his arm because he felt like crying at the pain and pleasure at the same time.

“Wait, are you crying? Are you okay? Should I pull it out?”

“No, it’s just…overwhelming. I’ll get used to it.”

“This isn’t the first time we did it though?”

“I know and I don’t know why my body’s reacting like this.” Jihoon said while still covering his face.

“Hey. Hey, Jihoon look at me.” Daniel was whispering and Jihoon raised his arm to look at him.

“I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?”

Jihoon nodded.

Daniel started thrusting in to Jihoon’s hole slowly going into a faster speed. Jihoon lets out a moan every time Daniel hits his spot like a pro. Daniel’s sweat dripping down to his body until he felt something below his stomach signaling his climax.

“Daniel I’m close—“

“Let’s do it together.”

Daniel pulls out of Jihoon and rubbed their members together until white fluids are all over their bodies.

 

 

 

They lie down together at Jihoon’s bed after they clean themselves with only their underwear and the blanket covering their bodies.

“Hey Jihoonie.”

“Mmm?”

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?”

Jihoon knew what Daniel was talking about. He just wanted him to ask again because this time, he’s sure of his answer.

“I asked if you can be mine.”

“I would if you can be mine, too.”

Daniel turned to him eyes wide and smiling as if kid whose wishes are about to be granted.

“Really?”

“Why, is it because you can’t be mine?”

“No! I’m all yours Park Jihoon!”

Daniel hugged Jihoon and thought this is what he wanted all along. He wanted Daniel.

“Then I’ll be yours, Kang Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this the other night, I thought I could end the whole story with just this but I realized there are still holes to fill and we'll do that with the last chapter.
> 
> *We've got some nielwink drought I hope this helps lol
> 
> See you next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's lips became Jihoon's favorite taste (after chicken of course) It always feels like a breath of cool breeze on a hot summer and a dash of warm, gentle wind on a winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the last chapter! I can't believe I finished a whole fic. Phew! So this might be kind of just an epilogue. I realized that the flow of ideas were so fast on the last chapter I barely had anything to write on this one. But I promised y'all five chapters so five chapters it is.
> 
> Fluff...Fluff and away!

“You look alive today?”

“Wow! Amazing, right?” Jihoon sarcastically said.

“I’m assuming that’s because you’re excited for lunch?”

“Lunch? Why, what’s with lunch today?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Park Jihoon. That big human dog outside explains it all.”

“Big human dog?”

Jihoon then looked through the little glass in the door and saw Daniel outside waving at him wearing a big grin on his face.

_Yep. Definitely a human dog._

“Yo Woojin!” Daniel greeted.

“Didn’t you mean ‘Hi Jihoon’? You can pretend I’m not here it’s really okay.”

“Okay, a bit hostile?”

“You’re taking my best friend away from me what do you expect me to do throw flowers at your step?”

“Really, Woojin?” Jihoon was now talking.

“Fine. I’ll leave you two now on your ‘date’”

“We’re just having lunch, Woojin and the others will be there too. You should come with us.”

“Thanks, hyung but no thanks.” Then Woojin starts walking away from them.

“Is he really upset with me, Jihoon?”

“He’ll come to his senses soon…”

Woojin never got mad at Jihoon. Sure, they throw fits at each other on their bad days but it never really get further than that. He knew this will last no longer a day or two but he really owes Woojin a lot and he really felt sorry for him for not telling a lot of things about himself. He really needs to make it up to his best friend, Jihoon thinks. After all, Jihoon would’ve never survived college without Woojin.

“…but I didn’t know about today’s lunch. You really didn’t have to come here I can go by myself.”

“Now you do and you have to get used to this.”

 

 

 

“Ugh another couple. Where’s Woojin when you need him?” It was Jaehwan.

“Well, Woojin is not here his team got a dance practice and you should really date, Jaehwan.” Seongwu said.

“Well a certain someone said we’re not gonna date until after graduation. I believe he’s called Hwang Minhyun.”

“Things happen, Jaehwan. Hi Jihoon! Sit here!” Minhyun was tapping a space beside him.

Jihoon is still not used to Minhyun’s presence. He’s like this big black hole that sucks him, he’s too overwhelming for Jihoon. He found himself complying with the invitation.

“Y-yes.”

“Hey Jihoon, is it really Daniel that you want as your boyfriend?” It’s Kim Jaehwan laughing at the flustered Jihoon.

“Shut up, Kim Jaehwan.”

“We haven’t really talk that much, how are you? Is Daniel treating you well? Let me know if you get tired of him. I’m always here.” Minhyun winks at Jihoon which earned a not so good response with the others at the table.

“What?”

 “Hyung!!”  
“Minhyunie?!”

“Haha! Hyung that was nice! Look at these two!” Jaehwan laughing.

“I’m just kidding! It’s so fun to tease, Jihoon. Look at him getting red.”

If Jihoon is going to be honest, that was very tempting. Really tempting. Just imagine having a boyfriend like Minhyun. Seongwu is very lucky, Jihoon thought.

“Alright that’s it! Hyung, move!”

Daniel was now pushing Minhyun over his seat.

“Yeah, that will be a good idea. You’re one naughty boyfriend aren’t you?” It was Seongwu.

 

 

 

The day is almost done and Jihoon grew anxious because Woojin is still not talking to him.

“Woojin...”

“I’ve got a dance practice. You can go on ahead.” Woojin was gathering his things not looking at Jihoon.

“Ya Park Woojin! Are you really going to be like this?”

“Jihoon, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Fine then hit me…” Jihoon grabs Woojin’s hand and hits his face with it.

“…hit me for not telling you about Daniel hyung.”

“Jihoon, stop!”

“You really don’t have to be like this. If it’ll make you feel better, just hit me.”

“Okay, fine! I’m sorry for being an ass and I’m not gonna hit you what the fuck? Do you really think I hit people to feel better?”

“No.”

“It’s just that…you’re my best friend and I expected to know all of this before everyone does but I felt so stupid being the last one to know.”

“No, I mean…I’m sorry for not telling you, too. You know I trust you but I didn’t expect all of this it all happened so quickly.”

Woojin sighs as if defeated.

“So how is it with Daniel hyung?”

“It’s hasn’t been even a week, Woojin. What’s there to tell you anyways?”

“Just let me know if he’s giving you a hard time. I’ll take him down myself.”

“Not if I take him down myself.”

“Heh, that’s the Jihoon I know. But I’m really happy for you, you know. I mean look at you, you have new friends and even a boyfriend. Who knew you were once that boy who hated people?”

“I still do, there are just exemptions.”

Then he saw Woojin looking further at Jihoon’s direction.

“I guess you’ll have to go now.”

“Huh?”

Then Jihoon turned around and he knew what Woojin was talking about. It’s Daniel waving a hand to him. There are still things that Jihoon need to get used to and it’s mostly Daniel doing all sort of things with him but he wasn’t really complaining.

“See you tomorrow, I guess?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Jihoon.”

Jihoon walks towards Daniel.

“I told you, you really didn’t have to walk me home.”

“I want to, Jihoon-ah. That’s what boyfriends do!”

_Again! Those puppy eyes!_

“Can you stop doing that?”

“Do what?” Daniel still giving puppy eyes.

“You know what and you’re still doing it! I can’t believe you!”

“Jihoonie wait!”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon always walks alone, may it be going to school, going home or going to work. Now with Daniel walking with him, he really doesn’t know what to do or what to say. Until Daniel starts…

“Hey can I ask you something?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you really like Minhyun hyung?”

“Who wouldn’t? Don’t you like him?”

“Not that kind of like but you know—“

“I don’t think I understand, Daniel.”

“Okay, but can you stop blushing when he’s around?”

Jihoon was caught off guard with the request as if he’s really in control of his emotions towards the older. He looked at Daniel eyes wide with surprise.

“I mean how come you’re blushing when you see him? You’re not like that with me? Do you like him better than me? Huh?”

“So is this what this is all about?”

“I’m just saying.”

“Daniel, are you five? Really?”

“Hey I’m your boyfriend now and I get jealous, too! I’m serious when I said don’t act like you have this high school crush with Minhyun hyung!”

“Yep, you’re five.”

And Jihoon really don’t mind. Being with Daniel for some time now, he came to like all of his sides: the cute side, the overly protective one and others he haven’t even seen too.

“I’m not five Jihoon. I’m still older than you. Call me hyung.”

“I’m not calling a five year old a ‘hyung’”

JIhoon quickens his pace leaving Daniel behind.

“Hey! You’re leaving me again, wait!”

 

 

 

 

They reached Jihoon’s place but he sees worry on Daniel’s face.

“Hyung…”

“Jihoon-ah. Are you still going to work tonight?”

“I have to, hyung. It’s the only way I can pay for everything I have right now.”

If Jihoon have a choice, he would really ditch work right now, tell Daniel good night and see each other the next morning without hangovers, or anything else happening in between. He knows he can’t be like this forever now that Daniel is in the picture. But right now, Jihoon doesn’t have a choice.

“I can help you. We can find another job for you, we can even work toge--“

Jihoon cupped Daniel’s face and pecked his lips.

“I know you will, hyung. But for now let me do this by myself. If it makes you feel better, I won’t go with anyone tonight. I’m just gonna serve drinks. I won’t even look at anyone.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

_It’s the least I can do for now, for you._

Thankfully, Daniel’s expression grew lighter.

“I’ll see you go in.”

“I’m literally at my doorstep hyung. Go.”

“Okay.”

Daniel walks away. Jihoon is going to turn the knob when he heard the older again.

“Jihoonie!”

He turned around only to see Daniel with his arms above his head forming a heart.

_Really?!_

He felt his face heat up and proceeded to open the door as quickly as he can.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Finals week came and Daniel may have told Jihoon that he needs to study really hard and graduate this year which the younger took it as _“I will need time so I can study”._ They haven’t talked for days and Daniel never hated exams week so much.

 

> _Jihoon-ah. Are u home?_
> 
> _Yes and u’re not supposed to text me? Aren’t u studying?_
> 
> _I am but I miss u_ _:(_
> 
> _I miss u 2 want me to come over?_
> 
> _You would?!_
> 
> _I would but I might just distract you from studying_ _:(_
> 
> _No! Come! I rly can’t focus right now. Pls?_
> 
> _Okay give me 30~_
> 
> _Love you! :*_

Daniel thrashed on his bed because of excitement. After a few minutes, Daniel thinks he should have at least something for Jihoon to eat so he got out of bed and proceeds to the kitchen.

“Seongwu hyung?”

“O-oh! I-I thought you were sleeping!”

“You’re cooking? Didn’t we have dinner earlier?”

“Huh? I-I got hungry, d-do you want some?

“Yeah, but can you add some more? Jihoon’s coming.”

“You invited Jihoon?”

“Yeah.”

Just then Daniel heard someone knocking at the door?

“Oh? He’s here already? I’ll get it hyung.”

“Daniel wai—“

Daniel ignored Seongwu and goes to open the door.

“Minhyun hyung?!”

“Daniel? I thought Seongwu said you were sleeping?”

Seongwu then appeared behind Daniel waving at their guest.

“Hyung you invited Minhyun hyung? On a finals week?!”

“Hey you can invite Jihoon and I can invite Minhyun, too! This is my house too, isn’t it?”

“Jihoon is coming too? Assa!” Minhyun rushing inside.

“Hyung you can't see Jihoon! Hyung!” Daniel went and chase Minhyun inside.

 

 

 

“Excuse me? Minhyun-ssi? I'm your boyfriend over here!”

Minhyun was all around Jihoon when he arrived.

“Oh my god what happened to my Minhyun?”

“I know! I didn't even talk to Jihoon yet.”

“I thought you’re only like this to Jinyoung?” It was still Daniel.

“Jinyoung is someone else's now.” Minhyun, not even looking at the two

“But hyung, Jihoon is mine!”

“Says who?” Still Minhyun which earned a gasp from the two.

“Alright that's it! I invited you here so we can study together leave Jihoon to Daniel.” Seongwu who as gripping Minhyun's arms.

“See you later Jihoonie.”

 

 

 

Daniel brought Jihoon to his room.

“Sorry about Minhyun hyung I don't really know what got into him.”

Jihoon just waved it off and started to wander around his room.

“It's been a while since the first time I've been to your room, hyung.”

“Oh yeah it is.”

Daniel still remembers everything that day like it was yesterday. Jihoon looked so irresistible.

“That day is our first, you know…”

“Okay hyung, no. You really have to study.”

“I'm just saying.”

“Since it looks like you're not gonna study soon, can I ask you a question then?”

“What is it?”

“What happened between you and Sungwoon?”

“Oh that, I guess I really need to talk about it. Well…”

Jihoon then sat in Daniel's bed while he stays at his study table turning his chair around so he's facing the younger.

“Sungwoon and I happened when I was still in the varsity.”

“You were in the varsity?”

 _Cute._ Daniel thinks when he saw a surprised Jihoon.

This is probably why Daniel fell for Jihoon. Because he doesn't see Daniel as some trophy that he needs to win. To Jihoon, he's just Daniel.

“Yeah and that's what attracted Sungwoon. You see Jihoon, people thinks varsity players have it all. I don't and I think I sucked at it. But Sungwoon loved the attention he got when 'us' happened.”

“Why'd you chase him then?”

“I think that's what the problem with me. I mistake people's affection as love every time when it's really not. Seongwu hyung scolded me a lot about it but I guess I never learn.”

He lowers his head. He knew Jihoon deserved to know but somehow he feels embarassed about himself.

He remembers how they'd go out with Sungwoon’s friends but once he's introduced they all talk as if he's never really there. It all crumbles when Daniel announced he was leaving the varsity to focus on his studies. Sungwoon didn't really break it down with him but he saw the older going out with other varsity players, he knew it was over. He had to end it.

“Hyung you shouldn’t be like that. People will take advantage of you if you keep doing that to yourself.”

“But you're not…”

“How'd you know? Knowing my boyfriend was a varsity player I could tell people and be famous.”

“You wouldn’t.”

 _“You wouldn’t.”_ Mocks Jihoon.

“Come here, you!”

Daniel stood and tackles Jihoon to the bed.

“Hyung stop! You really have to study didn't you?”

“No I changed my mind let's just cuddle like this.”

“I knew this will happen.”

“But you still come, why?”

“You knew why!”

Jihoon tightens his hug around Daniel's body…

“Hyung what happens to us after you graduate?”

“We'd still be together of course! Unless you don't want me anymore.”

“No, I mean you're probably gonna move and work somewhere far away and I won't see you very often because you’re gonna be busy.”

“D'you want me to flunk the exams so we can still be together at school?”

“That means you'll have to stay for two more years, hyung.”

“Oh you’re right.”

“Stop messing around I'm serious!”

Daniel looked down to see Jihoon's face but only see the boy fidgeting a little of his shirt's fabric. He's anxious, Daniel thinks.

He can only think of one answer to ease all of the boy's worries. He held Jihoon's face so he can see his beautiful eyes.

“Move in with me then.”

Just the thought of seeing Jihoon's face beside him every morning make him so excited.

“I told you to stop messing around!”

“I'm serious Jihoon. I mean not now but later when I got a job and a new place.”

Jihoon said nothing and buried his face in the crook of Daniel's neck.

_Are those tears?_

“Jihoon-ah are you crying? Why? Did I say something wrong?”

Jihoon only shook his head.

“Aigoo you big bunny!”

Daniel caressed Jihoon's head and they fell asleep in that position.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day of graduation came and Jihoon came with Woojin. Jihoon is still not used to people but he wouldn’t miss this day for Daniel.

“Thank you so much for coming, Woojin. I really wouldn’t know what to do without you here.”

“Right. I don't know why you’re being so formal but they’re my friends too so of course I'd go.”

Jihoon saw a lot of students taking a picture with their friends and families but he hasn't seen Daniel yet.

“Jihoonieee!”

He was welcomed with a big hug from a big guy.

_When will I ever get used to Minhyun hyung?_

Then it came to Jihoon that this might be his last time seeing the affectionate guy. So he wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist to return the gesture.

“You're hugging me back? You're really hugging me back Jihoon!”

“Y-yes hyung. I-it's just…I might not be able to s-see you guys when you’re w-working…”

_Damn it. Why am I always stuttering in front of Minhyun?_

“You’re so cute! It's really a shame I only met you in my last year. We could've hang out.” Minhyun said while pinching his cheek.

“You know I'm really getting jealous of you, Jihoon.”

Seongwu appeared with Jaehwan.

“Minhyun hyung was always like this to Jinyoung. Sorry Jihoon-ah” It was Jaehwan.

Jihoon forced a smile.

“Where's Daniel hyung?” Woojin butts in

“He’s still probably with his mom. Don't worry, he'll come soon. Jihoon-ah, can I talk to you?”

“Huh? S-sure hyung.”

Jihoon was surprised at the sudden seriousness in the elder's face.

 

 

 

“Hyung, what's happening?”

“Nothing, Jihoon. I just have a lot to say to you and I might not have a chance later so...”

Jihoon gulped, nervous at what will Seongwu say.

“First of all, I wanted to say sorry.”

“Sorry? For what, hyung?”

“Uhmmm. I was actually against you dating Daniel because of, you know, your ‘job'”

“Oh.”

Jihoon knew better. No one would really like their best friend date a prostitute but that was long ago. Jihoon stopped entertaining customers when he dated Daniel.

“B-but I swear that was before…”

Seongwu was scratching the back of his neck before continuing.

“…but right now I couldn’t have anyone else for Daniel but you. Did you know that he punched me before because I told him he can't be with you?”

“He did?”

“That puppy man can really pack a punch you know.”

Jihoon chuckled at the nickname.

“And one thing, please don't steal Minhyun from me.”

“Hyung!!”

“Haha I'm just teasing you. I can now see why Minhyun likes doing that with you.”

Jihoon pouts at the comment which Seongwu hugged in return.

“Take care of Daniel…and be happy both of you.”

 

 

 

 

“What took the both of you so long?”

Daniel ran to Jihoon and clung his arms to the younger.

“What did Seongwu hyung told you?”

“I told him to come to me if he ever gets bored of you.”

“Hey!” It was Minhyun this time.

“What, you're jealous now?”

“You two are disgusting, really.” Jaehwan rolling his eyes.

Jihoon then felt a tug on his arm.

“Hey, take a walk with me?”

He realized Daniel had changed out of his graduation gown into a dress shirt and jeans.

_Sexy._

 

They walked along the corridors of the now empty school.

“I can't believe I'm really out of college. Finally!”

“Don't look too happy.”

“How can I not be? I feel like the luckiest man with you here.”

“Sto—”

Daniel did not let Jihoon talked and slammed his lips with his.

Daniel's lips became Jihoon's favorite taste (after chicken of course) It always feels like a breath of cool breeze on a hot summer and a dash of warm, gentle wind on a winter.

Daniel broke the kiss and Jihoon almost whine at the sudden lost of contact.

“Sorry. I really wanted to do that since I saw you this morning.”

“You can always do it whenever you want, Daniel.” Jihoon said as he gave Daniel's lips a peck.

“I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

“Daehwi and I quit our job at the bar.”

“What? Really? Wait, I shouldn’t be too happy should I?”

Jihoon can only laugh at the other's reaction.

“We found two part time jobs for ourselves so we can still pay for college with a little bit of help from Jisung of course. That hyung will never let us live.”

“Really that's great. No, I mean working two part time jobs can be so tiring.”

“But it's better isn’t it?” Jihoon was holding Daniel's hand.

 

 

 

“Say, remember what you said when we met at the bar that night?”

“Which one?”

“That one when you said I can call you whatever I want?”

“Oh no-no-no. That only applies for that night. No.”

Jihoon can already tell Daniel has some corny names inside of his head.

“How about ‘Babe' or ‘Baby'?”

“No!”

“Honey? Sweetheart?”

“No!”

“What about—”

“I said no, Daniel.”

“Husband?”

“…”

“…”

“That was a lame proposal. But it’s still a No.”

“Why?” Daniel was whining.

“It's early for that one. Maybe later. Besides, I like it when you call me by my name, Kang Daniel.”

“Fine. Park Jihoon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks rushed isn't it? It's probably because it is. I'm gonna have so much to do and will be out for the next few days so I felt like I needed to finish everything before that. I'm sorry if it isn't what you were expecting. TT.TT But I'm working on the plot of my next work.
> 
> From the bottom of my heart, again, I want to thank all of you who have read this story from start to finish. I appreciate all the comments you left. It really encouraged me to do better the next time.
> 
> Please love nielwink and see you on my next work! :*


End file.
